Una vez más
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Nunca lo dije pero estaba enamorada de ti. Advertencias: DipperxPacifica, romance, ligeramente triste.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez más**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch._

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos aun podía verse escondida detrás de los enormes pinos, divisando a lo lejos aquel viejo letrero que rezaba: "USTED ESTA DEJANDO GRAVITY FALLS"

Aun podía sentir la ligera brisa del otoño que se aproximaba marcando así el final del verano.

Y a lo lejos podía observar un autobús alejándose con rumbo a California, llevándose a su paso lo que pudo ser pero jamás sucedió.

Al abrir los ojos volvió a la realidad.

A través de la ventana observo el pueblo recuperado de la catástrofe, la cual se acordó jamás volvería a ser mencionada. Aunque en realidad no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

Se miró al espejo y pudo observar como el tiempo había comenzado a cambiarla: Era un poco más alta, más delgada, pero seguía siendo glamurosa.

Dio un largo suspiro. Aplico algo de sombra y un poco de brillo labial. Cepilló su largo cabello hasta dejarlo sedoso y brillante.

El aroma de _Mon Paris_ inundo la habitación.

Echo otro vistazo a su silueta en el espejo antes de salir.

Camino a través del pueblo aspirando la brisa del verano que volvía una vez más.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo frente a una banca. Al lado de esta se encontraba una solitaria farola y al fondo el paisaje de las montañas cubiertas de frondosos pinos.

Tal vez a su regreso podían compartir un momento en esta.

Sonrío y siguió andando hasta llegar a su destino final.

Se detuvo, como siempre, poco antes de la parada de autobuses. Entre un par de árboles y una piedra la cual utilizaba como asiento.

Tomo asiento delicadamente, cruzando las piernas mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas; dispuesta a esperar, como cada mañana de verano desde hace tres años, su regreso una vez más.

De volver a verle después de tanto tiempo, a volver a estar a su lado…

Al menos una vez más.

* * *

 **Este pequeño One-Shot es el resultado de una desvelada. En realidad no tenía planeado escribirlo. Es un poco cursi y falto de sentido pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch_

* * *

Aspiro la helada brisa y dejo su lectura de lado por un momento, junto a toda esa montaña de libros pendientes sobre el buró junto a su cama. Se encontraba solo, su hermana había salido en otra de sus desastrosas, pero divertidas, citas.

Desde que dejaron de Gravity Falls, con la promesa de regresar, su rutina en California se estableció. Había pensado muchas veces en tomar un autobús y dar una vuelta por aquel viejo pueblo solo para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden, tal y como lo aparentaba aquel ultimo día, pero eso parecía ser imposible.

Entre la escuela, los clubs, las clases extras y los campamentos de verano, cualquier deseo de volver se transformaba en una simple sugerencia, una acción que no sería concretada en un futuro cercano. Aunque en realidad tampoco odiaba la rutina que llevaba, amaba seguir aprendiendo, seguir estudiando fenómenos paranormales; su parte favorita era el estudio de campo, cuando salía con su mochila, cargando todo aquello que consideraba necesario y siempre a la mano su cuaderno y bolígrafo.

Para sus compañeros aún seguía siendo un raro, un ratón de biblioteca, a pesar de que gracias a todo lo ocurrido había salido de su caparazón y era más sociable de lo que alguna vez llego a ser. A veces la gente simplemente justificaba su falta de entendimiento a sus acciones rechazándolo con esas excusas, pero realmente ya no le afectaba tanto.

Claro, iba a las fiestas, pero seguía quedándose al fondo mientras observaba con una sonrisa divertida a Mabel volverse la reina de la noche. Tarareaba las canciones de Babba que sonaban al final mientras pensaba en los proyectos pendientes y futuras investigaciones. Pensaba en seguir un estilo de vida similar al de sus tíos, viajando por el mundo en busca de aventura y conocimiento.

Muchos pensarían que era una vida de lo más solitaria, y él lo creía un poco, pero tenía a su hermana, y la tendría por mucho tiempo más.

Ella se preocupaba de vez en cuando, y con la excusa de que no podía estar encerrado en su cuarto entre libros, revistas, libretas y un montón de películas, le conseguía citas, las cuales no daban fruto.

Además las mujeres no eran lo suyo, eso le había quedado en claro desde lo de Wendy (con la cual aún mantenía contacto). O al menos trataba de convencerse de ello.

Pero noches como esa lo hacían dudar; las noches tan frías que calaban hasta los huesos, y la luz de la luna penetraba la cortina amarilla dándole la apariencia de pequeñas hebras doradas y el viento traía consigo un aroma similar al del champagne, solo en aquellos momentos de completa soledad se preguntaba si ella pensaba en él un poco, si al menos por un instante a travesaba por sus pensamientos… Si ella lo extrañaba de esa manera absurda como el hacía y deseaba verle al menos una vez más.

Cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, debía dejar de soñar despierto.

* * *

 **Bueno, seré franca no pensaba darle continuación a este fic. Pero bueno, mientras viajaba en el autobus me vino esto a la mente y pensé: Sería una continuación interesante, por lo cual esto ya no es un one-shot, pero no estoy segura si lo convierta en una serie de drabbles (soy mala para clasificar las cosas).**

 **En fin, agradezco a quienes me leyeron y creyeron que esto valía la pena, a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos, y sobre todo a Maestro Jedi por comentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**_

* * *

Esos tres años habían sido complicados para ella, en especial el primero. Cambiar de casa, reducir su colección de caballos a uno solo, desistir de cambiar su guardarropa de acuerdo a la temporada y unirse a la escuela pública fueron cambios, no solo repentinos, sino difíciles de asimilar.

Ya había escuchado hablar al respecto, pero eso no minimizó su asombro: Grupos grandes para un solo profesor, atención compartida, los horarios, la cafetería, grupos definidos de amigos...

Y con el apellido Northwest por los suelos ya no era la chica más admirada de la comunidad. Ya no la veían más como la chica perfecta digna de respeto que era.

A veces escuchaba a sus compañeros murmurar de cómo era nada sin su dinero. Esto no solo la ponía de mal humor, sino que lastimaba su orgullo… Y nadie se metía con su orgullo.

Así que tomo una decisión: Ella traería de vuelta el honor y respeto a su apellido.

Por sus estudios privados estaba más que avanzada; era buena memorizando, su caligrafía y ortografia era excelente, y no le sobraba la modestia al decir que su habilidad para exponer sus argumentos era una ventaja. Además, acostumbrada a exigir mucho de sí, competir y ganar, el sobresalir del resto sería cosa fácil.

Se unió al club de debate, a las clases de teatro, y al equipo de lacrosse; también se encontraba en el cuadro de honor y, por si no fuera suficiente, era la envidia de sus compañeras por ser una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela.

En San Valentín las cartas saturaban su casillero, pero eso no la inmutaba en absoluto.

Muchas pensaban que se cotizaba demasiado, pero en realidad al ver todas esas cartas hablando sobre lo perfecta, hermosa e inteligente que era, firmadas con valor a pesar de saber que serían rechazados, eso la hacía sentir decepcionada de sí misma.

Todos pensaban que era indestructible y ella también lo creía. Pero había días en los que se sentía exhausta de exigirse tanto, de cumplir las expectativas de sus padres, de no tener todo lo que quería. Entonces flaqueaba un poco, y rápidamente su mente recurría a su recuerdo y sin saber por qué comenzaba a escribirle cartas… las cuales nunca enviaba.

Las cartas básicamente eran un diario que relataban su día a día, hablaban sobre cómo cada vez que sentía que no podría más, las palabras que él le dijo le daban el empujón que necesitaba. Redactadas en cursiva con tinta púrpura sobre papel rosa pálido y rosas doradas a la orilla, impregnadas con el aroma de _La vie est belle; eran sin duda alguna la prueba clara de su amor idealizado._

La botella al igual que varios bolígrafos se encontraba vacía en el cofre donde las guardaba. Todo aquello que utilizó cuando sentía que se quebraba y las emociones se transformaban en lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse por sus ojos…

Todas esas palabras eran la prueba de que no era tan fuerte, directa y segura de sí misma como creía. De lo contrario las hubiese enviado sin importarle siquiera si llegaba o no, si tendrían respuesta o serían ignoradas. Justo como sus pretendientes lo hacían.

Eran la prueba irrefutable de que no importaba cuanto lo anhelara, él no la recordaba en absoluto, y aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerla perder el interés por otros chicos.

Él. Solo él. Solo Dipper Pines: El nerd, el chico torpe, el rencoroso… El chico leal, el chico amable, el preocupado de su familia y amigos, quien le mostro que era algo más que una niña rica y que podía ser mejor que su familia… El héroe del pueblo, su héroe…

Aun así, algo ahí no encajaba. No podía estar enamorada, o al menos le parecía muy ilógico, de alguien con quien había interactuado solo un par de veces. Con quien solo tuvo un acercamiento directo solo una noche. No tenía sentido. Después de eso solo le dirigió la palabra una sola vez, el día que le dio su regalo de cumpleaños y despedida (aunque de hecho no contaba tanto porque también iban dirigidas a Mabel).

Era por eso que ella esperaba volver a verlo para darle un poco de lógica a esa emoción absurda. Esperaba que al tenerlo frente a frente, con sus palabras nerds, su sonrisa tonta, su cabello enmarañado, su torpeza innata, sus costumbres tan burdas, el encaprichamiento terminará.

Dio un largo suspiro, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza apartando todos esos pensamientos y fijo la vista nuevamente a la carretera:

-Apresúrate y regresa ya. -masculló impacientada.- No puedo esperarte por siempre.

Estaba harta de sufrirlo, de añorarlo, de quererlo sin una razón y aun así seguía ahí, soñando despierta con su regreso. Amándolo fuera de toda lógica.

* * *

 **Bien, al fin terminado y corregido el capitulo tres, espero que no sea algo apresurado, pero me inspire nuevamente en el autobús.**

 **Como siempre gracias a quienes me leen,y/o agregaron la historia a favoritos/seguir. Un agradecimiento especial a Maestro Jedi y a Beequeen64 por comentar.**

 **También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Ryna G. Pataki por ayudarme con las correcciones (eres mucho mejor beta de lo que soy yo).**

 **Por último espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**_

* * *

Cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta al fondo estiro su mano con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese positiva. La castaña de ojos azules le sonrío cortésmente y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

Habían estado hablando un rato y la encontró igual de simpática como cuando charlaban en clase (se sentaban juntos en la clase de ciencias). Hablaron de cosas sin importancia como el clima, la escuela, y la fiesta… Y no fue sino hasta que ella le comento que le gustaba lo bien que dibujaba que él se atrevió a dar ese gran paso.

En realidad no le gustaba, pero la encontraba linda, amable e inteligente, tal vez si salían más adelante se podría dar algo bueno entre ellos dos.

Coloco entonces su mano en la espalda de esta, y ella sobre su hombro, o al menos cerca, ya que era muy baja.

Debió sospechar algo mientras bailaban, mientras ella miraba de reojo a sus alrededores; pero estaba tan concentrado en no pisarla (era un asco bailando lentos) que no presto la suficiente atención. Cuando terminaron ella le volvió a sonreír, algo tímida. Correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Fue divertido.- dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba. Ella asintió.

-Sí, lo fue. Gracias.- le miró fijamente.- No es una buena fiesta sino bailas un lento con alguien…

Río nervioso, en realidad era la primera vez que bailaba en alguna fiesta.

-Pero bueno, debo de irme…- soltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Gracias nuevamente por el baile… - y acto seguido corrió al fondo de la habitación hacia otra chica.

Entonces no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando las vio darse un beso a hurtadillas.

Miro su mano entonces y la sintió vacía, deforme, incapaz de encajar en otra. Su primer baile lento había sido con una chica con más suerte con las mujeres que él.

En silencio tomo una lata de refresco y salió de ahí sintiéndose derrotado… En realidad no quería sentirse así, pero siempre pasaba algo que confirmaba esa idea de sí mismo. Cada vez que encontraba a una chica linda o interesante tenía pareja o no estaba interesada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Había acaso una fórmula para el amor? ¿Algo así como una especie de factores y características que dieran como resultado algo favorable?

Debió haberse quedado en casa entre las hojas que tenía que pasar a limpio de sus más recientes investigaciones, pero no, terminó acompañando a Mabel a una fiesta en casa de un compañero en común. Pudo quedarse en casa y evitarse la molestia de ser rechazado, pero no fue así.

Dio un último sorbo a su refresco y estrujo la lata, entonces se dio cuenta, al escuchar el crujido del piso de madera, que alguien le acompañaba al fondo. La chica tomo asiento a su lado.

-Sin duda eres mi caso más difícil… -soltó Mabel recargando la mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo.- Si te sirve de consuelo a mí también me tomo por sorpresa…

-Está bien, no es importante…- dijo arrojando la lata al cesto de basura a un lado de la puerta, acertando.- Solo debo aceptarlo: soy un fracaso con las mujeres.

-Vamos, no digas eso…- le animo.- Eres un buen partido: valiente, amable e inteligente. Solamente no has encontrado a la persona para ti…

-Desde los trece no la he encontrado, Mabel.- soltó.- Debí darme por vencido con el tema desde Wendy…

-Lo dije en aquel entonces y lo digo ahora, estoy trabajando en tus futuros amores, alguno tiene que funcionar. –Le sonrió.- Es prueba y error para que me entiendas. Así que borra esa mueca y anímate, estás a una falla menos de encontrarla… ¡No dejes que el fracaso te haga sentir miserable!- le dio un abrazo.

-¿Al menos puedo darme el lujo sentirme miserable hoy?- dijo riendo.

-No.- soltó.- Mejor vayamos a casa y veamos una película juntos…- estiro su mano hacía él.

-Me agrada esa idea. –Respondió apretándola con firmeza.

Caminaron a través de las calles iluminadas por las estrellas, hablando sobre nada en particular y riendo de sus propias tonterías hasta llegar a casa. Una vez ahí, entrando a hurtadillas para evitar despertar a sus padres, subieron a la habitación de Dipper y se dispusieron a ver una película. Mientras la observaba no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía, como siempre. Esa era la película que le había obsequiado Pacifica por su cumpleaños… Pacifica…

El recuerdo de la chica provocó que cayera en cuenta de que había pasado otro verano y sus intenciones de ir a Gravity Falls se truncaron nuevamente. El próximo verano sería el último para llevar a cabo cualquier plan de regresar, de ver qué había cambiado, de qué seguía igual… Ese sería el último verano para volver a ver a sus amigos antes de que los exámenes finales y las inscripciones universitarias se apoderaran totalmente de su vida.

Dirigió su vista al cielo, estaba completamente despejado. El tono azul nocturno contrastaba con la luna ligeramente amarilla. El próximo verano era su última oportunidad para verla…

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Eso había sido hace años, y aun así seguía sintiéndose raro cada vez que recordaba el abrazo repentino en la Mansión Northwest. Y sí, no iba a negarlo, tal vez se sintió atraído por ella, pero así como vino se fue y quedo zanjado.

Después de todo fue ella quien le pidió que fingiera que eso nunca había pasado, y fue por lo mismo que borro las líneas en las que hablaba de tan buena manera de ella en el diario.

Fue rechazado incluso antes de darse cuenta de que le gustaba… ¡Vaya suerte!

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro terminado y listo para ustedes, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre gracias a quienes me leen y agregan a favoritos/seguir, y sobre todo a quienes comentan.**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ryna no solo por ser mi beta sino también por su comentario que es básicamente un resumen de lo que he tratado de dar a entender. Sí, de esperanzas no se vive, pero es muy difícil de pronto soltar las cosas, a veces nos aferramos a pesar de saber que hay cosas que no van a funcionar si solo hay una parte dando de sí.**

 **Como respuesta al comentario de Flopi216, gracias por el cumplido hacia la historia. Por otra parte, sí, es triste ver a Pacifica de esa manera, pero ella es fuerte y encontrara la manera de sobrellevarlo. Y esas cartas tarde o temprano tendrán que llegar a su dueño.**

 **Para Atomik27 espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado y agradezco tu cumplido.**

 **A Gamb12 gracias por tu comentario, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

El cielo se cubrió de pinceladas amarillas, naranjas y rojas; y ella, al observar la carretera vacía, suspiró. Pronto anochecería, y debía estar en casa antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había salido. Aun así no se puso de pie, no sentía ánimos de irse, tampoco tenía ánimos de esperar; a decir verdad no tenía ánimos de nada. Pero no podía seguir ahí, no más.

Contempló una vez más el atardecer que poco a poco se tornaba azul oscuro, los enormes pinos, la carretera solitaria… Cuando vivía en la mansión gustaba de contemplar el atardecer desde lo alto de la misma, y cuando se mudaron a su hogar actual se sintió afortunada al obtener el tercer piso solo para ella, ya que la vista era asombrosa. Pero ese día el atardecer no le producía la misma felicidad que en otras ocasiones. Era hermoso, sí, pero también era muy triste; y no podía concebir cómo algo tan hermoso también podría ser tan triste, cómo algo que amaba tanto podía hacerla sentir tan desolada.

Limpió un par de lágrimas escurridizas y lo entendió: Dipper no iba a volver por más que lo esperara, y el estar ahí sentada verano tras verano era solo perder el tiempo.

Al pensar en todo lo que pudo hacer, en todo lo que dejo pasar, sintió mucha rabia y tristeza, las cuales rápidamente se volvieron resignación. Siendo francos no tenía mucho qué hacer, era por eso que gastaba su tiempo libre de esa manera. No hablaba con sus compañeros fuera de la escuela, no asistía a los campamentos del club de teatro porque la sola idea de que conviviera con personas que no eran de su nivel (siendo que ahora estaba casi en las mismas) hacía que sus padres se negaran.

"No es necesario que trates con ellos fuera de la escuela" decían. "Independientemente de la situación no debes olvidar eres una Northwest"

Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Repasar las lecciones? ¿Practicar su canto y actuación? ¿Seguir compitiendo en esos tediosos concursos de belleza y talento? ¿Prepararse para los exámenes de admisión? Ya lo había hecho y estaba cansada de ello.

Volvió a la realidad, el farol junto al banco donde estaba sentada se encendió, y supo que esa era su señal para partir. Tomo el teléfono de su bolso y encendió la linterna; la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de la calle cubierta de fango por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Mientras andaba, escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta aproximarse, y optó por orillarse para evitar cualquier contacto con el conductor de aquel ruidoso vehículo.

El sonido de un segundo vehículo hizo aparición, por como sonaba era uno grande. Posiblemente de carga. El sonido que producía al chocar contra el viento le indicaba que no solo era enorme sino que iba a una velocidad excesiva, así que no le quedaba otra más que hacerse a un lado, de ser posible bajar un poco al área del bosque, pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente.

Primero fue ese zumbido penetrante que la aturdió inmediatamente, después fue la fuerza descomunal de la ráfaga de viento producida la que la forzó a salir de la carretera. Retrocedió contra su voluntad y, al pisar una rama, perdió el equilibrio. Trato de recuperarlo infligiendo algo de fuerza en su otro pie, pero este sucumbió ante su peso.

Mientras caía de espaldas vio el resto del camión pasar mientras que su teléfono volaba por los aires rumbo a lo desconocido; al tocar el piso dio un par de vueltas y fue a parar sobre un zarzal. Dolorida y confundida entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una voz colérica rugir:

-¡Grandísimo imbécil, no te basto con sacarme del camino, ¿Verdad?! ¡Por poco nos matas!

Trato de levantarse pero sintió un doloroso tirón extenderse desde su tobillo hasta la rodilla y optó por quedarse en la posición en la que estaba. Percibió el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose y alcanzó a distinguir una silueta alta entre la oscuridad.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Puedes levantarte?- Negó lentamente al sentir que el dolor se intensificaba.- Tranquila, yo te sostengo. – sentenció para después tomarla por las muñecas y levantarla bruscamente de un jalón.

Identificó una luz a lo lejos conforme se acercaban a la carretera. La luz provenía de motocicleta verde metálico que le pareció bastante familiar, pero no podía identificar de dónde. Esta tenía en la parte trasera una mochila, una maleta y anexo un sidecar; mientras le sostenía con una mano, saco hábilmente todo lo que había dentro de este. Un casco, una caja de herramientas y una especie de mariconera; todo fue a parar al suelo excepto la mariconera la cual colgó a su hombro. Después se volvió a ella, coloco la mano libre en la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse en el sidecar con las piernas estiradas fuera de este.

Observo por un momento sus tobillos y se detuvo en el derecho, el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado. Cuando lo tomo ella trato de zafarse, ante lo cual aquel desconocido soltó:

-Tranquila, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Le miro con desconfianza.- Solo voy a arreglarlo…- puntualizó sacando de la mariconera una venda.

-Está bien…- dijo sin cambiar su mirada, pero dejándole seguir.

Con una mano tomo su tobillo y con la otra la punta de su pie, acto seguido comenzó a sacudirle la pierna y le dio varios tirones. Sintió como algo, tanto en su rodilla como en su tobillo, embonaba para después soltar un crujido bastante peculiar y el dolor se intensifico notablemente.

-¡Ten cuidado con mi pierna, es mucho más valiosa de lo que crees! ¡Si después de esto no vuelvo a caminar voy a demandarte!- amenazó señalándole. La persona frente suyo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!?

-Cielos, ¿Por qué será que las oxigenadas ricachonas son tan dramáticas?- masculló.

-¿Qué acabas de decir sobre mi cabello?- inquirió molesta.

-Me dirás que no es cierto, entonces…- Abrió el bolso sobre su hombro y saco de su interior una especie de atomizador. Roció sobre el área afectada un poco del contenido de este (el cual primero se sintió frio y después caliente) y con suma destreza colocó la venda a su alrededor.- ¡Listo!- anunció una vez terminada su labor.- Para mañana estarás como nueva.

Miro su tobillo y comenzó a moverlo un poco, seguía doliendo, pero al menos era tolerable. Miro a la persona frente suyo y muy a su pesar soltó:

-…Debo admitir que eres bastante bueno en esto a pesar de tu falta de tacto.

-Lo sé...- dijo bajándose la cremallera de la parka verde seco, dejando ver una camiseta color blanco con un dragón de tres cabezas color rojo estampado en ella. Al verle con más atención pudo notar que su salvador no era él, sino ella.- Tiene sus ventajas salir con un paramédico.

Le ayudo a bajar las piernas e introducirlas dentro del sidecar, dejo caer al piso la mariconera y se sacó la parka para después colocarla sobre sus hombros.

-Aquí siempre hace frio, hasta en verano…- observó.- Por cierto, ¿A dónde te diriges?

-A Gravity Falls.- respondió.

- _Cool_ , también voy para allá.- sonrió.- ¿Te llevo?

Sabía que aceptar transporte de un desconocido era la cosa más imprudente que podía hacer, sin embargo caminar en su estado actual tampoco le parecía muy sensato. Además aquella mujer fue a su rescate, sino fuese por ella seguiría recostada en aquel zarzal. A esas alturas desconfiar de alguien que se había tomado tantas molestias estaba de más.

-En vista de la situación, acepto tu propuesta.

-Ponte el casto entonces.- pidió subiendo a la motocicleta. - ¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó de pronto hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Esto es tuyo.

-¡Mi teléfono!

-Amiga, debiste ver como voló por aires en círculos para caer de pie justo en el punto donde resbalaste… ¡Fue épico!- exclamó riendo.- La mejor parte es que está intacto y funcionando, eso sin duda es tener suerte.

Lo observó con detenimiento, la carcasa estaba un poco manchada pero sin ninguna ralladura. La pantalla estaba intacta y la linterna aun encendía. Sin duda valió la pena lo que pago por él.

-Por cierto, me gusta el protector.

-Gracias. -respondió sonriéndole.- A mí me gusta el corte de tu parka.

-Gracias.- volvió la vista hacía la carretera.- Bien, basta de charla. Hay que seguir.

Mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha aprovecho para elevar la vista al cielo el cual estaba despejado y completamente estrellado, después miro sobre su hombro y contempló otra vez la carretera, los pinos, la banca, el farol, el letrero… todos esos detalles de aquel lugar al que ya no volvería, y poco a poco desaparecían de su vista. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas las cuales limpió al instante. No, no iba a llorar y mucho menos a lamentarse, eso no iba con ella.

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la plaza principal de pueblo donde le pidió que se detuviera.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó.- No me molesta llevarte hasta tu casa.

-No es necesario.

-¿Te preocupa que sepa dónde vives?- dijo a son de broma.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido eso es lo que menos me inquieta.- respondió.- Pero si mis padres se enteran subí a una motocicleta no volveré a ver la luz del sol hasta que termine el verano.

-Padres…- repitió como si eso lo explicará todo.

-Y que lo digas…- sonrió.- Igual lo que sea que hayas hecho allá funcionó, duele un poco pero estoy en condiciones de caminar.

-Igual deberías ir con un médico, a fin de cuentas mi novio es el del certificado no yo.

-Lo haré… Gracias por tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué, solo hice lo que debía. Bien, debo irme…

Hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida, el cual correspondió. Se quedó ahí para verle partir, y entonces sintió el calor de la parka, la cual no le había entregado.

-¡Espera!- gritó. La chica se detuvo aunque no apago el motor. Por suerte no había avanzado tanto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.- ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-No, no es eso. Tu parka.- exclamó.

-Ah, eso…- respondió despreocupada.- Esta bien, déjalo así. Ya luego me la devuelves.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estaré en el pueblo un par de semanas. Regrésamela cuanto tengas tiempo…

-¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? ¿Vagaré por el pueblo hasta que de contigo?

-Suelo ir al Greasy's Diner los fines de semana, veámonos ahí este sábado a la hora de la comida.

-No es precisamente el tipo de lugar que frecuento, pero está bien.

-Es una cita, entonces. -Exclamó para echar a andar a gran velocidad.- ¡Ve con cuidado!

La observó seguir su curso, y ella procedió a seguir el suyo. La neblina aquella noche era densa, y cuando llego al lago la linterna de su celular apenas y servía para distinguir el sendero que debía tomar. El frío también se intensifico, algo normal cuando se está cerca de un cuerpo de agua, por lo cual apretó la parka un poco y apresuro el paso.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la luz de la entrada principal de su casa, la cual seguía como la había dejado: vacía. Suspiró aliviada, sus padres no podrían reñirla por llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta, atravesó el pasillo, subió de dos en dos las escaleras y se encerró en su alcoba. Después de tan largo y pesado día necesitaba tomar urgentemente un baño caliente. Pero antes de eso necesitaba hacer algo más.

Se arrodillo a un lado de su cama y saco el cofre bajo esta, tomo asiento en el piso de madera y levanto la tapa dejando expuesto el contenido. Observó detenidamente las botellas vacías, los bolígrafos sin tinta, las cartas sin enviar y lo que quedaba del set de cartas… Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que deshacerse de ellas como se deshizo de la ilusión.

Tomó la papelera junto a su escritorio, primero arrojo las lapiceras, después las botellas vacías; saco uno a uno los sobres y los amontono, cuando los tomo para arrojarlos su determinación flaqueo. Era consciente de que él no iba a volver, y si lo hacía, si eso de casualidad ocurría no iba a pasar nada. Porque descartando aquella noche en la que se acercaron lo suficiente como para conocerse un poco, no había nada más que los uniera…

Esas cartas eran ridículas y absurdas. No tenían razón de ser, por eso nunca consideró la posibilidad de enviarlas. Aun así eran también la prueba de que a pesar de todo lo que vivió durante esos años tenía más fuerza de la que creía. Esas cartas le pertenecían a Dipper porque las escribió pensando en él; pero también eran parte de ella, y el tirarlas era tirar el avance que había obtenido. Era deshacerse de esa parte de ella que quería cambiar las cosas.

Las oprimió contra su pecho y contra su voluntad comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente…

¿Qué iba a hacer con ellas, entonces?

* * *

 **Antes que nada quiero disculparme la demora, me puse bastante quisquillosa con la continuación y escribí demasiados borradores los cuales descarté inmediatamente. De hecho estuve a punto de dejarlo en espera, pero gracias a Ryna y sus regaños eso no paso. Así que gracias amiga por darme bofetadas verbales.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan el fic a favoritos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews.**

 **Beequeen64: Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Atomik27: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, Dipper es de lo más tierno cuando se lo propone. Supongo en parte es porque a pesar de ser tan inteligente también es ingenuo. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Trato de cerrar por enésima vez la cajuela sin éxito a lo cual solo atinó a soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, agobiado.

-Mabel, ¿En realidad es todo esto necesario?- cuestionó mientras miraba el maniquí armable, los retazos de tela, las lentejuelas, brillantina, pegamento, tijeras y de más. –Recuerda que acordamos solo traer lo indispensable.

-Todo es indispensable.- dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta del coche para dejar caer bolsas repletas de más material de trabajo.- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi creatividad no deja de trabajar, incluso en verano.

-Si sigues así no quedará espacio para nosotros.

-Sí es una cuestión de espacio bien podríamos sacar tus herramientas y el equipo de química, después de todo el tío Ford te dejará usar su laboratorio.

Sí, cuando le comentó a Ford necesitaba un laboratorio para perfeccionar el proyecto que le facilito una beca completa en la universidad este accedió sin chistar. Y cuando les informo a sus padres sobre ello también accedieron sin pero alguno, facilitándole incluso el auto a pesar de ser un largo viaje. En parte sabía que se debía a que ya no querían tener que ver con sus proyectos (y honestamente no los culpaba). En sus primeros intentos provocó varios apagones en el vecindario y en los más recientes por poco hizo volar su alcoba. Por eso comprendía fuesen tan accesibles; un verano sin preocuparse de que los matará por accidente era un gran alivio.

-El que Ford me haya prestado su laboratorio para trabajar no significa que deba abusar de ello, esto se queda. En todo caso mejor saquemos esto…- dijo extrayendo desde el fondo de la cajuela un enorme saco repleto de dulces de todo tipo, tamaño y colores.- No sé qué planes tengas con esto pero no cuentes conmigo…

-Esto es para mí nueva línea de joyería, los necesito…- chistó. La miró suspicaz.-No me veras de esa manera cuando Madame Gigi use mis creaciones.

-Ah, olvídalo.- dijo.-Ya encontraré la manera de acomodarlo todo.

Cuando logró poner un poco de orden y por fin cerrar la cajuela se volvió a su hermana y con un gesto le indico que ya era hora de partir. Era un largo viaje de seis horas y ya habían desperdiciado parte de la mañana, a ese ritmo llegarían al anochecer en lugar de en la tarde como lo había programado.

Ambos entraron al auto, no sin antes tomarse una selfie para el blog de Mabel. Puso en marcha el motor mientras que desde la entrada sus padres se despedían con un ademán.

-Hemos perdido bastante tiempo…- dijo volviéndose a su gemela.- Pero si minimizamos las paradas tal vez podamos llegar en la tarde como lo programamos.

-Hermano, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo recargándose en la ventana.- Llegar en la tarde o en la noche no hace ninguna diferencia mientras lleguemos…

-Es importante si nos esperan. Recuerda que prometimos a Soos y Wendy estar ahí al atardecer. No podemos hacerlos esperar…

-Ellos comprenderán si nos retrasamos. – Dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.- Tómalo con calma.

-Por una vez me gustaría que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan, Mabel.

-Pero están saliendo de acuerdo al plan…- intercambiaron miradas.- Terminando el verano te vas al campus de ciencias en la universidad de San Diego con beca completa. Las cosas no podrían marchar mejor…

-Lo sé, pero…

-No hay peros, Dipper. Este es nuestro último verano antes de comenzar nuestra gran aventura como adultos. Hay que tomarlo con calma y disfrutarlo. – Fijo la vista a la carretera.- Cuando esto termine estarás vuelto loco entre clases y créditos extra. Mientras tanto no tiene caso estresarse…

-Tienes razón, pero debes comprender que…

-Es una gran oportunidad, lo entiendo.- le sonrió.- Y no te pido que la dejes sino que lo tomes con calma. Si estás así ahora no quiero saber cómo estarás cuando ya estés ahí.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó.

-Seguiré con mis mabelidades, me divertiré un montón y saldré con mis amigos.

-No me refería a eso…

-Nuestro último verano juntos y de vuelta en el lugar donde vivimos nuestra mayor aventura no es lugar para pensar en eso.

-Esa no es una respuesta Mabel. Además, aun nos faltan horas para llegar.- objetó.- Sabes, Los Angeles no es tu única opción. San Diego también tiene…

-No pierdo la fe en que es mi gran oportunidad, hermano. Tal vez hubo un problema en el correo. Sí, debe ser eso. – Dijo interrumpiéndolo- Y si no llegará, aunque sé que lo hará, intentaré el próximo año, y mientras tanto... Bueno, aun no sé, pero tengo bastante tiempo para decidirlo después del verano.

Dio un largo suspiro y sintió su estómago revolverse ante la idea de que Mabel seguía aferrada aquella carta de aceptación que no llegaba y que posiblemente no llegaría… Sacudió la cabeza y la observo. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en el camino más allá de lo que él podía ver. Mabel no tenía un buen promedio, pero no era ninguna tonta. Además sus creaciones eran geniales, no podía creer que aún no obtuviera respuesta del FIDM, y que a pesar de ello, se mantuviera tan positiva.

-Entonces… -cruzaron miradas nuevamente. - ¿De dónde salió la loca idea de la joyería con caramelos?

-No es algo nuevo, pero encontré la manera de reinventarlo…– comenzó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo entre charlas, juegos, una que otra parada y las fotos obligatorias para el blog de Mabel. Conforme seguían su curso los edificios iban quedándose atrás y los arboles comenzaban a apoderarse del terreno hasta que todo se volvió bosque a su alrededor.

El sol comenzaba a caer cuando miro se dio cuenta de que tenía un largo camino por delante y no llegarían a la hora prometida. Se volvió a su hermana la cual dormía, detuvo el auto al pie de la carretera y envió un mensaje a Soos y Wendy advirtiendo que llegarían después de lo planeado; para su sorpresa respondieron que no había problema, justo como Mabel había predicho.

Después de eso siguió su camino con la luz naranja cubriendo todo a su paso y por alguna extraña razón se le formo un nudo en la garganta. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de hecho por aquellas fechas hace un año le había ocurrido algo similar. Recién salía de los cursos de ciencias cuando alzó la vista y contemplo el atardecer. En realidad no era la clase de personas que se detenía a ver el cielo durante el día (el firmamento nocturno le parecía más interesante) pero en ese momento lo hizo. Al ver esas tonalidades tan bien definidas sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta y una sensación de vacío en el estómago; pensó que podría tratarse de un resfriado y no le dio importancia. Cuando llego a su casa, con una pila de deberes encima y comenzando el proyecto que le dio la oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad, la sensación había desaparecido; pero al pasar de las horas mientras redactaba rápidamente sus avances en el ordenador lo invadió una sensación que solo podía ser comparada con lo que sintió aquella vez cuando Wendy lo rechazó; una desagradable mezcla entre inquietud y miedo. Como si algo hubiese comenzado y terminado en ese momento. Después de eso sintió alivio y dio por hecho que eso ya no volvería a suceder, sin embargo no fue así. No era a diario pero había días en los que se detenía y contemplaba el atardecer con cierto anhelo y melancolía sin sentido, y noches en las que se sentía algo desolado. Tal vez solo era el saber que el tiempo se agotaba y que todo iba a cambiar nuevamente, pero entendía que la vida solo es un cambio tras otro y que solo debía seguir afrontando lo que viniera.

Dio un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza y dejo todo eso de lado. No era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Siguió en silencio sin pensar en nada más que en su destino. Elevó la vista y contempló a lo lejos un silo que se perdía en la oscuridad, mientras que al fondo las luces comenzaban a aparecer como pequeñas luciérnagas alrededor del lago. Conforme avanzaba comenzó a notar otros detalles, como el enorme leñador a lado de la central de autobuses, y una solitaria banca iluminada por una lámpara. Dio un giro y entró al pueblo.

Contemplo la plaza, las casas, los restaurantes; para su sorpresa nada había cambiado. Incluso The Mistery Shack estaba tal cual la recordaba: con la S caida, el extraño adorno de viento con el signo de interrogación, aquel tótem descolorido y el sofá desgastado en el pórtico. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sobre el pueblo ante su partida. Parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo, pero sus ojos no le estaban gastando ninguna broma.

-¿Ya llegamos?- inquirió la voz de su hermana trayéndolo a la realidad. Se volvió a ella y asintió levemente.- No puedo creer lo poco que ha cambiado.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio. No es que no quisiera hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía; incluso si la cabaña estaba vacía, el estar ahí le parecía extraordinario y lo llenaba de alegría. Se sentía realizado ante el simple hecho de estar de vuelta en un lugar el cual dio por hecho jamás volvería (más por sus obligaciones que por su voluntad) junto a las personas con las que vivió tanto y tuvo que dejar atrás al volver a su hogar.

Se volvió a su hermana la cual tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro. No ocupaban decir nada, en ese momento ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo. Ella lo miró, y tomando las maletas (ya en la mañana se encargarían del resto), bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

Mabel le entregó el equipaje y saco la llave que se encontraba escondida bajo el tapete manchado y mohoso. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y empujo un poco la puerta hasta que cedió, abriendo paso a una habitación oscura.

-Al fin llegamos, pero…- comenzó su hermana.- Debo admitir que esto no es lo que esperaba…

Las luces hicieron aparición tan rápidamente que no les dio tiempo de captar lo que estaba ocurriendo, tras ellos sintieron una presencia que se posicionaba sobre su espalda.

-¡Amigos!-exclamó Soos apretujándolos.- ¡Es tan bueno verlos!

-Hey, no los acapares…- dijo Wendy uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡MABEL!-gritaron Grenda y Candy abalanzándose sobre ellos.- ¡DIPPER!

-¡BIENVENIDOS!-gritaron al unísono.

Se volvió una vez más a su hermana y con el poco aliento que tenía soltó:

-¿Y ahora?

-Es mucho mejor…- respondió, para unirse a ese gran abrazo al igual que él.

* * *

 **No tengo perdón, lo sé, simplemente no lo tengo. Explicaría lo que pasó durante todo este tiempo, pero siento que está de más. Simplemente me he tardado demasiado con este capítulo pero espero escribir el próximo en brevedad.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan, también a los que siguen la historia y la tienen agregada en favoritos.**

 **Sin más por el momento espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 _Fueron demasiadas noticias para lo que se suponía era una simple cena con uno de los tantos socios de su padre. Esperaba que se la pasaran hablando únicamente de negocios, pero la charla no se limitó a eso. De haberlo sabido hubiese aceptado la invitación de Wendy de ir a dar una vuelta en el cementerio sin pensarlo dos veces. Pensó que la cena era menos sombría que aquel campo cubierto de lapidas… Odiaba admitir que se había equivocado._

 _La noche se estaba volviendo larga, muy larga, y no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara. En parte era porque aún no podía tragar todo aquello, pero también era porque a pesar de querer rebelarse se sentó al instante y agacho la cabeza en cuanto sus padres le miraron rígidamente._

 _Sintió ganas de llorar y por un instante sintió deseos de escribirle, pero en lugar de eso sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente; tomó unos zapatos al azar del ropero, se colocó un abrigo sin abrochar sobre la larga bata de dormir color lila y tomó el stick de su clase de lacrosse. Bajo a hurtadillas y salió por la puerta trasera._

 _Una ráfaga helada le caló hasta los huesos, pero en lugar de entrar siguió vagando alrededor de la cabaña a la que llamaba hogar. Las cosas habían mejorado (económicamente hablando) y ahora el desgastado muelle de madera había desaparecido dando lugar a uno nuevo de piedra que iba bien con la casa (y con sus padres). Justo iba dejar caer su pie sobre una de las barcas varadas frente a este cuando, a pesar de la bruma, pudo observar una luz; así que en lugar de subir a la barca y contemplar el lago en silencio, se encamino a la cabaña al otro lado del lago._

 _Antes no hubiese hecho algo así, sobre todo con todo lo raro que solía ocurrir en el pueblo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado se creía capaz de defenderse sola. Además no iba a un encuentro con un desconocido, sabía perfectamente quien era la persona al otro lado del lago. Y no porque se lo hubiese dicho sino porque lo presentía desde el fondo de su ser._

 _Después de ahuyentar un par de ojo murciélago, escuchar algo enorme chapotear en el lago y ver un par de gnomos haciendo cosas dudosas (¿Por qué diablos llevaban mariposas en frascos y para qué las necesitaban?), llego a su destino. La luz que atravesaba la bruma provenía de una lámpara de aceite la cual iluminaba a un chico solitario que arrojaba colérico piedras al lago._

 _-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó._

 _El joven, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento, dio un saltó mientras profería maldiciones._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió aun exaltado._

 _-Una pregunta no se responde con otra.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Es una regla muy simple._

 _-No, no puedo y dudo mucho que lo logré en un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo podría después de tremenda noticia?- respondió.- Ahora podrías decirme qué haces aquí, a esta hora y con este frio._

 _-Tampoco puedo dormir…- intercambiaron miradas.- No dejo de pensar en la cena._

 _-¿Sabes? Jamás espero nada de mis padres y aun así siempre logran decepcionarme._

 _Lo observó con detenimiento. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero siempre era de reojo mientras se saludaban o despedían por cortesía. Era alto y delgado, su cabello rubio oscuro y sus ojos azules al igual que los suyos. Al sentirse observado se volvió a ella y le sonrió a medias. Se sonrojó._

 _-No es lo que piensas…- se apresuró a decir, porque no era lo que pensaba. Sí, era guapo, pero no le gustaba y no estaba segura de sí podría gustarle a futuro._

 _-En realidad no pensaba en nada, tú fuiste la que saco sus conclusiones. – Dijo tranquilamente tomando asiento en la tierra helada.-Tú eras la que me miraba raro, yo solo fui amable._

 _-Hasta donde sé, sonreír incomodo no cuenta como cortesía.- objetó sentándose a su lado.- Además, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Necesito hacerme a la idea de que…_

 _-Yo también.-la interrumpió.- Pero no por eso te miro fijamente. Eso es grosero._

 _-Me acabas de interrumpir solo para decirme que soy descortés, ¿Sabes lo incoherente qué es eso?_

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando... Si es así ahora, no quiero saber cómo será cuando nos casemos.- exclamó agobiado. La miró.- Yo solo quería cenar y pasarla bien en el lago. ¿Por qué demonios nos hicieron esto, Pacifica?- cuestionó._

 _-No lo sé, - mintió a pesar de saber que ese matrimonio solo era una de las tantas maneras de mantener el negocio. La alianza estratégica perfecta. -pero ya está pactado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo._

… … …

"DISCO GIRL, COMING THROUGH, THAT GIRL IS YOU OOH OOOH, OOH OOOH" sonó su teléfono trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, extendió la mano y apagó la alarma. Dio un largo bostezo, refregó sus ojos y se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y contempló el lago.

Al otro lado de este las familias de Gravity Falls y algunos turistas pescaban o simplemente daban un paseo en bote. Las voces alegres inundaban el lugar. Era difícil creer que hace año y medio esa zona estuviese cubierta de pinos y que ahora en su lugar hubiesen cuatro cabañas, una oficina administrativa con dos minivans para dar recorridos por la ciudad y un embarcadero; todo gracias de Bienes raíces Northwest y asociados, que ahora también se dedicaba al negocio del turismo.

Dejo la ventana abierta y se dirigió al baño; sí, era un día hermoso, pero desgraciadamente tenía que trabajar. En realidad no detestaba ese trabajo, de hecho ella lo había elegido (más que nada para molestar a sus padres y sentir que tenía control de su vida), pero el servicio al cliente y el ambiente comenzaban a hartarla. Aun así no quería dejarlo, no tanto por su terquedad, sino porque era mejor que estar en casa escuchando a su madre hablar sobre su futura boda y a su padre sobre cómo debía comportase a la altura de una futura empresaria, o escucharlos a ambos expresar su descontento respecto a su amistad con la chica Corduroy que no le beneficiaba de ninguna manera. Prefería mil veces lidiar con la gente que pedía una cosa y cambiaba de opinión cuando terminaba de anotar, con quienes buscaban excusas para no pagar, con Linda Susan que solo se dedicaba a holgazanear y perder el tiempo charlando y coqueteando con los clientes dejando que se le acumulará el trabajo, y el cocinero que parecía sacado de una prisión, a tener que estar en casa escuchando lo que ya sabía.

El agua caliente jamás se dignó a salir así que se dio una ducha rápida con agua fría, en cuanto terminó se puso la bata, se apresuró a secarse y acicalarse. Saco el uniforme del armario y lo coloco sobre la cama, roció generosamente lo último que quedaba de la botella de _Eiffel Kiss_ inundando la habitación con su inconfundible aroma. Tiro la botella al cesto de basura y saco una nueva del cajón dejándola sobre el tocador.

Cepillo su cabello hasta dejarlo brillante y se hizo una coleta, se puso el uniforme, tomó un rímel y un labial rosa oscuro, los introdujo en su bolso y, tomando este y el stick, bajó corriendo las escaleras, ignorando las quejas de sus padres sobre ese trabajo de quinta y de cómo debería estarse desempeñando en el negocio familiar.

"No lo necesito" pensó mientras decía que solo era un trabajo temporal para aprender a valerse por sí misma y dar un ejemplo de su educación y humildad al pueblo. "Si en mentir ya soy más que experta."

Mentiras, todos unos mentirosos. Y ella era parte de eso también le gustase o no. Era algo que llevaba en la sangre, que se había inculcado de generación en generación y que ella debía seguir porque así lo querían ellos. Porque era una Northwest.

" _Pero sólo porque seas su hija no significa que debas ser como ellos… "_ Resonó de pronto en su cabeza como un eco lejano. _"No es demasiado tarde"_

Sonrió. Ese era un gran pensamiento, pero era algo muy ingenuo. Igual aun podía disfrutar de lo poco que podía manejar en su vida antes de seguir con lo que creyó terminaría cuando asimilo que ya no tenían dinero que respaldará la manipulación y el engaño, cuando creyó que podía poner el apellido en alto por sus buenas notas y buen ejemplo. Pero hay algunas cosas que por más que te esmeres en hacerlas desaparecer un poco de ellas se queda adherido… Algo así como las manchas de Chili en un mandil blanco después de un largo día de trabajo.

Siguió andando por el pueblo, observando como lo único que había cambiado era lo que su familia había hecho en el lago. La plaza, las casas y todo lo demás seguían igual. Incluso aquella banca solitaria a lado de aquella farola con el fondo de las montañas y los enormes pinos. Todo seguía igual y seguiría igual.

Cuando llego al Greasy's Diner (con un elegante retraso de cinco minutos) entro dando un saludo rápido, dejando su bolso y stick tras el mostrador a un lado de dos enormes cajas de azúcar y un par de enormes latas de salsa de tomate. Tomo una comanda, el lápiz de siempre y una franela. Al ponerse de pie se encontró cara a cara con Linda Susan que soltó:

-Querida que bueno que llegas…- dio un suspiro exhausta.-Me hacía falta una mano.

Se volvió hacia las mesas, las cuales se encontraban vacías a excepción de dos. En una estaba una mujer bebiendo un jugo de naranja, y en la otra se encontraba la pareja de policías de la ciudad acompañando sus donas con un café expreso para no perder la costumbre.

-Cielos, Linda Susan, a tu edad no sé cómo puedes lidiar con todo este caos.- soltó con sarcasmo.- Yo habría enloquecido.

-Cuando llevas tanto tiempo en esto aprendes un par de cosas…- dijo llena de orgullo. Dio un resoplido, olvidaba que el sarcasmo no funcionaba con aquella mujer. –En fin, - continuó.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar otra jarra de café?- le pidió dejando esta sobre el mostrador.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Gracias tesoro!- exclamó entrando a la cocina.- ¡Eres un encanto!- y dicho esto comenzó a charlar con el cocinero.

-Sí que lo soy.- dijo tomando la jarra. Sin duda sería otro largo día.

Para la hora del lunch el restaurant estaba a reventar, y como siempre Susan se tomaba su tiempo en atender a los clientes mientras ella corría con dos charolas en una mano y dos jarras (una de jugo y otra de café) en la otra. Si al terminar el día no recibía una propina decente sin duda perdería la compostura. Pero por suerte los clientes estaban más que generosos y dejaban billetes grandes en el frasco. Cuando lo hacían la sonrisa en sus labias y la frase "Gracias, vuelvan pronto" le salía por voluntad propia y con completa honestidad.

Cuando pasó el lunch, por fin pudo tomar su descanso y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse. Los pies le dolían a horrores y sentía la garganta seca de tanto repetir órdenes, pero al menos ya podía reposar un poco antes de tener que retirar las jarras de café que sobraron del mostrador y comenzar a sacar las salsas para la comida.

Estaba disfrutando tanto de ello que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría afuera hasta que escucho a Linda Susan entrar por la puerta trasera a toda velocidad balbuceando:

-Los hombrecitos no quieren dejar la basura…

-Yo me hago cargo…- soltó rodando los ojos y tomando el stick tras la barra.

Salió rápidamente y al verla los gnomos sisearon como si fuesen gatos (incluso hacían un ademán con sus manos como si fuesen garras).

-Les daré opciones, pequeños fenómenos…- los miró.- O dejan de hurgar en la basura o los arrojó a las profundidades del bosque como si fueses pelotas. Ustedes deciden.

-Esta vez no vas a ganarnos rubia mandona, tenemos un…

No dejo terminar de hablar a su líder (o al menos al que ella creía era el líder) cuando ya lo tenía sobre la canasta del stick y tomando impulso lo arrojo con fuerza hasta que cayó en un arbusto al fondo. Tomo otro y otro más siguiendo el mismo procedimiento.

-¿Alguien más quiere jugar al valiente? – pregunto llevándose las manos a la cadera. El resto de ellos echo a correr a excepción de uno que se le quedo viendo fijamente. Alzó el stick e hizo un gesto amenazante.

-¡Shmebulock…!- exclamó echando a correr.

-Eso creí.- dijo entrando tranquilamente al restaurant para seguir trabajando, lamentablemente. ¿Por qué esos estúpidos gnomos siempre venían en su descanso? Al menos pasando la comida podría volver a casa y descansar como era debido.

Volvió a sus labores habituales como limpiar las mesas, colocar las salsas, barrer los pisos y sacudir la barra, mientras lo hacía tarareaba las viejas canciones que sonaban en la radio. Las aborrecía pero después de tanto escucharlas termino aprendiendo la letra de cada una de ellas.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó mientras realizaba sus labores, anunciando la llegada de un cliente. Susan estaba libre así que se los dejo a ella, ya había tenido suficiente por el momento.

-Pacifica…- soltó la mujer, frunció el ceño.

-¿Sí?- respondió de la mejor manera que pudo dando la vuelta para verla.

-Quiere que tú le atiendas.- anunció.

-¡Voy!

Tomo un menú y se acercó a la mesa.

-Bienvenido a Greasy´s Diner, le atiende Pacifica. – siempre que decía eso sentía que sonaba como un robot. -¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Verá, me gustaría la compañía de mi amiga mientras disfrutamos de unas papas fritas…- dijo la mujer en la mesa colocando su mano sobre su comanda, haciendo que la viera.-Y una malteada grande de chocolate, por favor.

-¡Wendy!- soltó dibujando una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto has tenido un día pesado, ¿Huh?

-Terrible… Pero no tanto como tu cabello.- soltó mirándola burlona. No creyó que en verdad fuese hacerlo, pero ahí estaba frente a ella con el corte mohicano que venía diciendo se iba a hacer desde que inicio el verano.- Al parecer la rasuradora salió victoriosa.

-Al igual que tú de los osos, ricitos. – soltó haciéndose a un lado, indicándole con un gesto que tomara asiento. Tomo uno de los rizados cabellos y lo jalo.- En serio lo hiciste.

-Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Si no mal recuerdo alguien me dijo que su madre odiaba verle con el cabello rizado casi tanto como con ese vestido verde lago.

-No lo odia, solo dice que no me va.- la miro.- Pero ya voy a cumplir 18 y pronto estaré en la Estatal de Oregón con beca completa; así que esto compensa mi esfuerzo.

-De hecho, te va bien.

-Por supuesto.

-No eres nada modesta.

-No hace falta cuando lo que se dice es obvio. – la miro. – Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?

-Hasta donde tenía entendido te ibas a ir de vacaciones con tu novio, ¿No?

-Digamos que hubo un cambio de planes…

-¿Rompiste con él?

-Fuerzas mayores me trajeron al pueblo, de hecho.- intercambiaron miradas.- Y también terminamos.

-Eso creí. ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

-Digamos que por fin comprendí qué era lo que no funcionaba entre nosotros dos.

-Si preguntas creo que era demasiado soso para ti.

-Sí, pero no lo pregunte.

-Da igual, debías de saberlo. En fin, al menos estás aquí. El verano no será un desperdicio total.

-Wow, casi suena como si me hubieras extrañado.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco.-admitió.- Pero ni se te suba a la cabeza.

-No hay mucho de lo que se pueda sostener ese ego, de igual modo.

Echaron a reír. Realmente le alegraba que Wendy estuviese en el pueblo. Al menos su último verano ahí sería tolerable.

-Como sea, voy por tu orden…- anunció levantándose.

-Vamos, Paz, quédate un rato más. No tengo prisa.

-Eso es obvio, pero Linda Susan no atenderá a toda esa gente. – observó un par de mesas que se habían ocupado.

-No tardes mucho, en serio tengo una enorme noticia que darte.

-¿Acaso se trata de un nuevo prospecto para tu larga lista de corazones rotos?

-Que va, ¡es mil veces mejor! – exclamó.

-Suena como algo que vale la pena escuchar.- tomo la comanda y el lápiz.- No tardo.

Abandonó la mesa, dejo la orden entre los pendientes y se apresuró a atender a los recién llegados. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo el trabajo en lugar de disminuir aumentaba. La gente iba y venía tan rápidamente que no le daba tiempo de detenerse.

Cuando al fin las cosas se calmaron se apresuró a recoger todos los trastos sucios de las mesas y limpiarlas. Entró a la cocina y los acomodó en el lavaplatos. La campana volvió a sonar pero estaba demasiado ocupada con eso como para poder atenderla. Igual Linda Susan podía hacerse cargo de eso, para eso les pagaban a ambas.

La mujer dejo su charla de lado y salió tranquilamente. En realidad no la odiaba, pero tampoco podía asegurar que le agradaba. Fue ella quien le enseño cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, y era quien le hacía plática cuando la notaba decaída. Aunque nunca hablaron de nada en particular. Sin embargo jamás se apegó a ella, tal vez porque sus padres decían que la amistad y el trabajo no deben mezclarse, o por el hecho de que la exasperaba demasiado su holgazanería. Podría incluso ser la diferencia de edad. De igual modo, no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Terminó de colocar los trastos en su lugar, cuando la campanilla comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Pensó en pedirle a Wendy que pospusieran la charla cuando notó que una pareja se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charlar. A pesar de estar de espaldas algo en ellos le resultaba familiar, podría ser que la pelirroja en algún momento se los presentó, pero no los recordaba. La chica era casi de su estatura, tenía la piel clara y el cabello castaño corto con un flequillo en diferentes tonalidades (parecía que un arcoíris se había estrellado abruptamente ahí); llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa fucsia con holanes blancos, sobre este una blusa blanca manga tres cuartos con estampado de estrella fugaz con una cola de arcoíris, medias blancas y zapatos tipo escolar a juego con el vestido. Parecía sacada de una extraña mezcla de caricatura japonesa y programa infantil. El chico en cambió era alto, al igual que la chica de tez clara y cabello castaño (de hecho sus cortes eran parecidos), traía una camisa naranja y sobre esta una parca color azul marino, pantalón verde seco y tenis color café. Sin duda no tenían sentido de la moda, pero bueno, no todos saben sobre eso.

Ambos tomaron asiento, ella siguió charlando animadamente, mientras que él abrió un libro y comenzó a leer. Sin duda había algo en ellos que le resultaba muy familiar.

A pesar de que su turno estaba por terminar, tomo una jarra de agua y un par de vasos, y se acercó a ellos. Tenía excusa suficiente con Wendy, pero no quería ser tan obvia.

-Bienvenidos a Greasy´s Diner, le atiende Pacifica. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-¿Pacifica?- soltó incrédula la chica del horrendo cabello.- Wow, ¡solo mírate!

La observó confundida. Esa voz sin duda le resultaba familiar, bastante familiar. Tomo los vasos y comenzó a llenarlos.

-¿No me reconoces?- inquirió.- ¡Soy yo! ¡Mabel!

Se detuvo en seco. Se volvió a Wendy la cual hizo un además de sorpresa, dándole a entender que esa era la gran noticia que quería darle.

-¿Mabel Pines?

-Y no vengo sola. ¡Saluda hermano!-exclamó dándole un codazo a su gemelo, aun ajeno de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Mabel le indicó con la mirada que observará a la chica frente a ellos. Al verla su expresión cambio por completo.

-¿P-Pa-Pacifica?- tartamudeo dejando caer el libro.

-Dipper…

* * *

 **FanFiction muy buenas tardes les atiende Sesel Blue, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? Okey no.**

 **Bien, al final si pude cumplir mi promesa y terminar el siguiente capitulo en brevedad (si comparamos con lo que me tomo actualizar el anterior). Espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan, también a quienes agregaron esta historia en favoritos o en seguir. ¡Mil gracias!**

 **Y por último, antes de despedirme, agradezco a mi beta y amigui Ryna por apoyarme con el fic. Te quiero nena.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Junto a la fogata Mabel, Grenda y Candy asaban bombones mientras entonaban a gritos _Just Friends_ de _Love Sentence_ (la nueva banda de chicos favorita de su hermana). En cambio él y la pelirroja se encontraban en el techo de la cabaña, en el antiguo lugar donde solía descansar la chica y al cual él acudía para aclarar sus pensamientos, poniéndose al día. Curiosamente las sillas y la sombrilla seguían ahí, al igual que su mutuo desagrado por las bandas pop genéricas.

—Y por eso rompimos. — finalizó Wendy.

—Tu exnovio era un cretino.

—Lo es, pero no importa. — dio un sorbo a su refresco. – Algo menos de que preocuparme. Además, me ahorro el tener que cancelarle.

—Saliste ganando, entonces.

—Se podría decir que sí. — se recostó. — Pero basta de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No mucho, — confesó. — solo me he enfocado a estudiar y hacer mis propias investigaciones desde que me fui

—Mabel me comento al respecto. También me dijo otras cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Que por poco haces volar tu alcoba, científico loco.

—Ah, sí, eso… También deje sin electricidad el vecindario un par de veces.

—Lo sé. — tomo asiento nuevamente.— Pero valió la pena, ¿No?

—De hecho.

—Y bien…— intercambiaron miradas.— ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver!

—Está bien, pero aun lo estoy perfeccionando. – aclaró tomando aliento. Tomo el celular y le mostro la foto de un par de aros no mayores al radio de una pelota de básquetbol.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un teletransportador.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?

—Transforma la materia en energía, esta viaja a través de estos cables…— explicó señalando la foto ampliada. — Y una vez que llega al punto requerido esta se vuelve a transformar en materia. Al principio quería transportar objetos de mayor tamaño más complejos, pero la energía que requería sobrecargaba el abastecimiento. Por eso decidí hacerlo más pequeño y para objetos menos complejos.

La pelirroja lo miraba fijamente. Se sonrojó.

—Lo sé, es un proyecto muy fantasioso.

— ¿Bromeas? —Exclamó rodeándolo por los hombros. — ¡Tomaste algo que solo se veía en películas y lograste construirlo! Incluso si no es con el objetivo original el simple hecho de que lo lograrás es increíble. – Le revolvió el cabello. — ¡Eres increíble Dipper Pines!

—Gracias.

—Y quien sabe, algún día incluso funcione con personas.

—Bueno, en realidad hay varios motivos por los cuales eso no funcionaria de la manera esperada... Pero bueno, tal vez pueda hacer algo con eso más adelante.

—Amigo, en serio eres sorprendente.

—Oh, vamos no es para tanto. — Soltó rascándose la nuca. — Tú también haces cosas asombrosas.

— ¿Te refieres a mis figuras en madera?— Preguntó.

—Sí, son bastante creativas y raras.

—Bueno, digamos que es una buena manera de recordar que sobrevivimos al fin del mundo. — sonrió. — Excepto que la gente no lo sabe y aquí ya no se habla más de eso.

—Lástima que nos deshicimos de la Orden del ojo cegado, les hubiese venido de maravilla.

—De hecho, pero lo prefiero así. A fin de cuentas en eso me inspiro cada vez que las hago. Si quieres verlas puedes ir a casa cuando quieras.

—Eso me gustaría. ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

—En realidad no, pero debo a ir a ver a alguien al Greasy´s Diner. Igual podríamos vernos ahí a la hora de la comida y pasar a casa.

—Me parece bien.

—Es una cita, entonces.

—Sí, lo es.

— ¡Hey, Dipper, Wendy, vamos a contar historias de terror! ¿¡Se unen!?— gritó Soos tomando asiento junto a Mabel y compañía.

— ¡No comiencen sin nosotros!— gritó ella poniéndose de pie. Estiro la mano hacía él.— Vamos.

—Vamos. — confirmo tomándola.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche contando historias de terror, después, conforme el viento se tornaba más frio entraron a la casa. Continuaron la conversación, pero ya no sobre cuentos y anécdotas de terror, sino sobre Stan y Ford, y cómo por el primero estos no habían podido recibirlos. Solo a Stan se le ocurriría algo tan absurdo como reclamar un tesoro como suyo (uno que término siendo nacional), y solo Ford tenía la paciencia como para resolver tal problema. Aunque bueno, era de esperarse de ellos. Como decía Mabel: "Si tienes la oportunidad ve y hazlo". Y Stan seguía esas palabras a pie de letra.

Entre más se adentraban a la charla el tiempo parecía ser menos importante, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasaba de la media noche. Soos miro a Wendy y se ofreció acompañarla a pesar de que esta traía su motocicleta. Ambos se despidieron de ellos de manera afectuosa, y antes de salir Wendy le recordó debían verse en el Greasy's Diner y de ahí irían a su casa. Mabel lo miró suspicaz y lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, al igual que Grenda y Candy. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y fingir que no entendía lo que insinuaban. Lo de Wendy era agua pasada y no pensaba retomarlo.

Al poco rato las chicas subieron a la habitación donde los gemelos solían dormir y se apoderaron del lugar. Él se quedó con el sofá. Incluso estando en la planta baja podía escuchar los chillidos y risas de su hermana y compañía. Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

Fijo la vista al techo y contemplo el mismo con cierta incredulidad. Era tan irreal estar ahí después de tanto tiempo. Se dio un pellizco, no, en definitiva no estaba soñando sin embargo esa sensación no se iba. Durante años había deseado volver, había deseado reescribir toda la información que se perdió cuando Stanford decidió arrojar los diarios al pozo sin fondo (sí, era un poco obsesivo en ese aspecto), había deseado con todas su fuerzas cerciorarse que todo estuviera tal cual lo había dejado a su partida. Claro, sabía que no tenía obligación de hacer nada de eso, pero sentía que se lo debía; después de todo Gravity Falls le había dado amigos, aventura y madurez. Y no en cualquier lugar encuentras eso.

Además tenía que seguir trabajando en su proyecto. No estaba seguro si el verano sería suficiente para darse a la labor de hacer todo lo que había deseado y lo que debía hacer.

Tomo un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a redactar una lista, era necesario establecer prioridades. Por la mañana daría una vuelta por el bosque y comenzaría a recolectar evidencia fotográfica, y después de verse con la pelirroja seguiría con un breve estudio de campo. Al anochecer se enfocaría en su proyecto. Le resultaba más fácil trabajar de noche, además en el laboratorio evitaría escuchar toda la charla de su hermana y compañía.

Guardo el cuaderno y cerró los ojos. Todo estaba planeado solo era cuestión de llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando despertó la luz se filtraba por la ventana y el silencio prevalecía. Al ver las maletas frente suyo hechas un desastre, dio por hecho que su hermana había salido. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y notó que ya pasaban de las once. Se desperezó un poco y echó a andar al baño. Una vez que se acicalo se dirigió a la cocina y engulló un enorme tazón de cereal. Consultó nuevamente la hora, ya eran las doce.

Era algo tarde, pero aun así podía seguir de acuerdo a lo programado. Tomo su mochila y con cuaderno, bolígrafo y cámara en mano salió de ahí.

Primero fue a darle una breve visita a los hombretauro, como era de esperarse su bienvenida fue algo tosca (estaba seguro de que una costilla se le había astillado cuando uno de ellos lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo arrojo por los aires para después atraparlo bajarlo nuevamente y darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda). Tomo un par de fotos de la cueva, charlo un poco con ellos sobre cómo marchaban las cosas en el pueblo y se despidió en cuanto notó que la cosa se iba a poner más pesada aun.

Después fue con el multioso, este fue más amable y le invitó a tomar asiento mientras le mostraba los discos nuevos que había agregado a su colección de BABBA (algunos de edición limitada, que envidia). Este le preguntó a que se debía su visita y él le explico breve pero de manera calmada que estaba recolectando información sobre Gravity Falls para documentarla ya que Stanford se había deshecho de los diarios y lamentaba que tantas cosas interesantes hubiesen desaparecido junto a estos. Dicho esto procedió a hacer lo suyo y finalizó con dos fotografías, una selfie de ambos y una de este. Se despidieron de manera cordial y quedaron de verse en otra ocasión para escuchar los discos con más calma.

Mientras andaba cuesta bajo se preguntaba si era conveniente ir al minigolf o pasar directamente con los gnomos. En ambos casos no estaba muy convencido. Después de la guerra del minigolf supo que no era bueno tentar a la suerte, en el caso de los gnomos fácilmente podría controlarlos con un silbato para perros, pero su sola presencia lo incomodaba un poco (eran demasiado raros para su gusto). Aun así coloco ambas opciones en la balanza, y antes de que pudiese analizar los pros y contras un grito ligeramente familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un gnomo cayó desde el aire a enorme velocidad y fue a parar a un arbusto a unos cuantos metros frente suyo. A lo lejos se visualizaba el Greasy's Diner y el resto de los gnomos corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Alcanzó a ver también a una chica de cabello rizado rubio, la cual dio grácilmente la media vuelta y con largos, pero elegantes pasos, entró al establecimiento de lo más tranquila; como si todo aquello fuese algo común para ella.

Dio un largo suspiro, eso sí que era adaptarse a la situación. Sin duda aquella chica tenía agallas.

—Es toda una belleza, ¿No?— soltó Jeff levantándose.

— ¿Qué?— exclamó.

—La rubia, es una belleza. — Repitió. — Amigo, ¿Viste esas pantorrillas?— le dio un codazo. — Ella aun no lo sabe, pero será nuestra futura reina.

Los otros gnomos comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, lanzando comentarios aprobatorios respecto a la chica.

—Son conscientes de que ella no parece estar interesada, ¿Verdad?— dijo arqueando la ceja.

—Amigo, se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres. — dijo meneando la cabeza. Los demás asintieron. — Solo está haciéndose la difícil.

—Sí, claro…— soltó sarcástico.

—Pero en fin, intentaremos nuevamente mañana. ¡Pronto cederá!— exclamó completamente convencido.

—Schmebulock…— soltó uno de ellos. Jeff se volvió a él con disgusto.

— ¡Amigo eso es demasiado!

Echaron a reír y siguieron su camino, ignorando por completo su presencia. Igual no es cómo que le importase demasiado.

—Pobre chica, — se lamentó dando una sonrisa compasiva. — debe estar harta.

Miro su reloj y notó faltaba poco para las dos. Apresuró el paso y se dirigió al Greasy's Dinner. Seguramente Wendy estaba esperándolo. Al llegar a la entrada del establecimiento se encontró con la sorpresa de que Mabel también se encontraba ahí, despidiéndose de Candy y Grenda, las cuales al verlo a la distancia también se despidieron con un ademán de él.

—Hey hermano. — soltó Mabel una vez que sus amigas desaparecieron de su vista.

—Hey…— soltó cruzando los brazos, encarnando la ceja. – Y bien…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tranquilo, no pienso entrometerme entre ustedes, tortolitos… — dijo dándole un codazo mientras esbozaba una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

— ¡Mabel!— exclamó dándole un ligero empujón, mientras sentía como el color se le subía. —¡Ya te dije que…!

—Que es agua pasada, lo sé. — rodó los ojos.— Solo te molestaba un poco…— echó a andar, le siguió.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Y bien qué?— respondió ella pasando. — Gracias…

—No hay de qué. — La miró. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Wendy me envió unas fotos de sus creaciones por el chat y me emocione tanto que no pude evitar pedirle que me dejara acompañarlos. — Exclamó sonriendo. — ¡Mil ideas vinieron a mi mente cuando vi esas esculturas tan locas!

La observó detenidamente, aun desconfiado, mientras atravesaban el umbral de la puerta la cual con un ligero campaneo indicó su llegada. Mabel no mostraba otra emoción más que genuino entusiasmo. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía confiarse; Mabel podía ser una muy buena actriz cuando se lo proponía. Y lo decía por experiencia.

Se sintió tentado a observar la espalda de su gemela en busca de un estampado de dedos cruzados. Una vez, tiempo atrás, surgió una situación similar y no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica sino hasta que una oportuna ráfaga de viento, obligó a su cabello descubrir su espalda, mostrando el estampado de los dedos cruzados sobre esta.

Sin embargo, como había notado anteriormente, el entusiasmo de su hermana era genuino, y no tenía caso seguir sospechando.

Wendy alzó la vista de su móvil y al verlos los saludó, ambos se acercaron rápidamente a su lugar y tomaron asiento. La chica extendió el resto de sus papas con chilli, mientras Mabel comenzaba a hablar sobre las ideas que habían venido a mente sobre accesorios relacionados con el arte de la pelirroja. El miro la cafetería con cierta nostalgia; ese lugar fue testigo del inicio de algunas aventuras.

Mientras las chicas charlaban y se mostraban diseños, se dio su tiempo para leer todos los apuntes que había tomado; tachando lo que dejaría y poniendo ligeras correcciones sobre algunas palabras. Después de ir a casa de Wendy, se adentraría al laboratorio de Ford a trabajar sobre su prototipo hasta donde su cuerpo aguantase. Ya lo tenía decidido.

En fin, se adentró a lo suyo mientras que su Mabel y Wendy seguían hablando, se sumergió a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que Mabel le llamaba sino hasta que sintió como le clavó el codo en las costillas. La observó con cierto recelo, mientras ella le indicaba con la mirada que volteara al frente por un momento...

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar como cada vez que se ponía nervioso, y sintió su lengua entorpecía conforme el rubor subía a sus mejillas. Quiso saludar como una persona decente, pero solo atinó a tartamudear el nombre de la rubia que se encontraba frente suyo. Mientras que ella se limitó a decir el suyo con voz rota, como si hubiese visto una especie de fantasma. Pudo sentir como las miradas confusas de la pelirroja y la castaña se concentraban en la escena.

En verdad no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verla, pero no esperaba fuese tan pronto, y en ese lugar. Vaya, jamás se puso a pensar con detenimiento cómo sería el momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sería o si se daría siquiera. Y ahora estaba ocurriendo, fuera de todo lo pensado, y se sentía completamente fuera de sí. Ella estaba ahí, mirándolo también, completamente cambiada. Su cabello rubio y su flequillo seguían ahí, pero ahora eran ligeramente rizados, su rostro redondo había quedado atrás, dejando uno ovalado. Sus ojos redondos ahora eran ligeramente rasgados y profundos. Su expresión burlona había quedado atrás, ahora lucía más madura, como si el tiempo le hubiese dado más experiencia de la que necesitaba y de hecho le sentaba bien.

Contra todas las posibilidades su rostro se volvió más rojo aun, o al menos eso creía por el calor que sentía irradiaba. Su hermana lo miro, después miro a la rubia y sonrió traviesa.

Conocía esa sonrisa, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Así que hizo caso omiso de ella y estiro la mano para tomar el vaso que le ofrecía la rubia, desgraciadamente ni él esperaba que aquello tan simple se complicará tanto.

El sonido del vidrio chocando contra la mesa junto al alarido dolorido de la chica se hizo presente e hizo eco en la cafetería, como si todos los presentes hubiesen decidido que ese era el mejor momento para guardar silencio. Observo la mano izquierda de la chica, la cual sangraba. Para ser más específicos la sangre salía de los dedos índice y anular.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento...— soltó tratando de acercarse a ella. Sin embargo la chica retrocedió.

—Déjame ver...— pidió la pelirroja parándose a su lado. — ¿Hay un botiquín?— preguntó.

—En la cocina. — respondió ella.

—Vamos a la cocina, entonces...— decretó Wendy tomándola de la mano. — Vuelvo en un momento.— dijo mientras se adentraba a la cocina acompañada de la rubia hasta dejarlos solos.

Una de las camareras que se encontraba en turno se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a limpiar mientras se disculpaba por las molestias.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— soltó su gemela.— ¡Pareciera que ambos hubiesen visto un fantasma! Y qué fue eso de "¿P-Pa-Pacifica?".

—Solo me sorprendió un poco verla, eso es todo.

— ¿Un poco? ¡Dipper, por favor! Tu rostro irradiaba en rojo, y no dejabas de observarla.

— ¡N—No es cierto!

—Dipper...— intercambiaron miradas. — ¿Aún te gusta Pacifica?— inquirió.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vamos, Dipper. Aún recuerdo perfectamente lo que escribiste en el diario. El que lo tacharas no cambia el hecho de que aquella noche sentiste algo... Y tal vez lo sigues sintiendo...

—Yo jamás dije nada al respecto...

—Ahora entiendo porque no lo lograste con ninguna de las citas que te conseguí.

—Por favor, Mabel. No sigas...

— ¿Por qué te niegas a hablar de eso?

— ¿Por qué de pronto quieres hablar de eso?

—Hey, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— soltó Wendy apareciendo tras ellos, metiéndoles un susto.

—N—nada...— tartamudeó mirando fijamente a su hermana.

—Sí eso quieres vamos a dejarlo así...— le miro.— Pero no puedes evitarlo y lo sabes.— masculló adelantándose.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó la pelirroja ligeramente preocupada.

—Sí, es solo que...— suspiró. Realmente no tenía ganas de explicar eso, ni siquiera a Wendy.— A veces se pone un poco terca.

—Bueno, igual no se amarguen tan pronto. ¡El verano apenas comienza!

Esta le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y le sonrió. Antes, eso hubiese bastado para que su mente se pusiera completamente en blanco, pero ahora, simplemente le hacía sentir feliz.

—Wendy...— comenzó.

— ¿Sí, Dipper?

—Ammm, esto... P—Pacifica... ¿Ella está b...? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bueno, al final no pude ver mucho, ¿Sabes? Linda Susan tomó las riendas de la situación. Aunque igual solo eran unos rasguños. — Lo miró. —Ha sobrevivido a peores, sobrevivirá a esto. — soltó lanzando un guiño.

Quiso decir algo, pero realmente no sabía qué. Nunca fue cercano a la rubia, sin embargo de pronto quería saber sobre ella. Tal vez eso no hubiese sido así si no se la hubiese encontrado. Es decir, si llego a pensar en ella, y sí escribió esas cosas en el diario pero... Bueno, la había guardado en lo profundo de su memoria porque no esperaba nada de ese asunto. Ni siquiera esperaba volverla a ver... Siendo justos nunca creyó que volvería a Gravity Falls.

Además no tenía tiempo para eso. Si había vuelto era solo para poner en marcha el resto de su proyecto, para perfeccionarlo, no para ver si conseguía algo con alguien que tal vez en su momento le gusto, porque no fue a eso. Jamás fue ese el caso. Y si aún le gustaba, ¿Qué más daba? No es como si ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Las esculturas de Wendy eran tan detalladas que era como volver a estar viendo a los monstruos de pesadilla del raromagedon. Después de eso, vieron una película en la habitación de la chica y se retiraron por la tarde. Mabel no mencionó nada respecto a lo ocurrido en la cafetería, pero tampoco le acompañó a la cabaña.

Al volver ingresó al laboratorio de Ford y siguió lo suyo. Tan adentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que le llamaban hasta que sintió el ligero rose de la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro.

— ¿Ya es hora de cenar? — inquirió volviéndose a ella.

—Sí, pero esa no es la razón por la cual estoy aquí. — Intercambiaron miradas. —Toma una ducha y péinate, hermano. — soltó. — Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hoy.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Entre más rápido estés listo, más pronto lo sabrás.

—Mabel, estoy en medio de algo muy importante ahora, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas y…

—Dipper, esto solo tomará una noche. Tienes el resto del verano para encerrarte aquí sin contacto humano. Pero esta noche, solo por esta noche, deja eso de lado y sígueme.

Suspiró agobiado y dejo aquello de lado. Ojala aquello fuera tan bueno como su hermana aseguraba.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

 **Bien, esta vez si me pasé. Dure bastante sin actualizar. Quisiera decir que estuve ocupada (cosa que fue cierta), pero no fue esa la razón por la que me atrase. A decir verdad, no me sentía inspirada.**

 **Pero hace poco escuchando una canción me vino a la mente algo y comencé a escribir. Espero pronto traerles el noveno capitulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me leen y comentan, y a los que me leen y no comentan, también.**

 **Espero que tengan un excelente día.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, este es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Observó detenidamente su mano izquierda, para ser precisos su dedo índice y anular, cuyas heridas ya no sangraban más y se encontraban cubiertas por bandas adhesivas infantiles de un brillante tono rosa. Le hizo cierta gracia que, entre todas las que había en el botiquín, Linda Susan escogiera esas, como si supiera es su color favorito.

Dio un largo suspiro, hacía tiempo que no tenía un incidente de ese tipo en el restaurante, de hecho le hacía sentir avergonzada, como si hubiese tenido una especie de retroceso… Y en realidad si lo estaba teniendo.

No dejaba de repetir lo que había pasado en su mente. Recordó el ligero rose de los dedos de Dipper sobre los suyos y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras que el rubor invadía sus mejillas. Al parecer aquellas emociones estaban lejos de haber terminado como ella se esmeró en creer.

– ¿Por qué ahora?– Preguntó a la nada. – ¿Por qué se te ocurrió regresar justo ahora?

Durante mucho tiempo espero su regreso con ansias, deseo con todas sus fuerzas verle nuevamente, y lloraba amargamente cada vez que el verano terminaba lleno de su ausencia. Durante mucho tiempo lo espero, pero aquella noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver, se hizo a la idea y siguió adelante con su vida, con su papel de buena estudiante, de buena hija, de prometida, de empleada… Continuó porque tenía que hacerlo, no podía desperdiciar su tiempo, no más, no podía seguir recostada lamentándose por él.

Pero ahora estaba como al inicio: Llena de amor, de ilusión, y de dolor.

Miro sus dedos una vez más: Dos heridas en el dedo anular y una en el dedo índice. ¿Qué había dicho Linda Susan cuando la llevaba en su auto a casa? Oh, sí, que aquello era una especie de presagio. Ella se mostró escéptica ante la mujer (que había sido muy amable al curar sus heridas, darle un vaso de jugo de naranja y ofrecerse a llevarle a su casa), pero en el fondo también creía que se trataba de una especie de señal. También le había dicho que si le quedaba una cicatriz en el dedo anular significaba que un antiguo amor jamás dejo de buscarla.

Sonrió, toda aquella charlatanería se escuchaba linda, pero era absurda. Nadie le buscó antes, y nadie la buscaba ahora; todo ese reencuentro había sido pura coincidencia. La gente sin duda llega a creer cosas muy tontas, pero entretenidas.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, sacándola de aquel letargo. Al parecer Wendy se estaba tratando de comunicar con ella.

–Hey Paz, ¿Estás bien?– preguntó la pelirroja dejando de lado las formalidades.

–Fue solo un rasguño. – respondió. – Nada de qué preocuparse.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí, como te dije fue un insignificante rasguño. – reiteró. –Tú misma lo viste.

–No es que dude de ti, pero cuando me fui estabas pálida y temblabas. – explicó. –Creí que podrías estar enferma.

–En absoluto. – negó tomando asiento. – Solo me encontraba pasmada, hacía tiempo que no tenía un accidente de trabajo.

Eso no era del todo una mentira, en realidad si la turbo un poco ver todo ese vidrio y agua esparcidos sobre la mesa y piso, al igual que su sangre. Pero también se encontraba así por Dipper, sin embargo, no era algo que quisiera contarle a Wendy. Incluso después de que se volvieron amigas jamás se atrevió a explicarle qué hacia aquel día en la parada de autobuses, y ella no insistió al respecto.

–Vamos, Paz. Solo es un vaso roto, no es el fin del mundo.

– Mientras no lo vuelvas arte puedo vivir con ello.

–Bueno, hasta a la desgracia hay que sacarle provecho, ¿no?

–De hecho. –Se hizo un corto silencio. – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

– ¿Eh?

–Respecto a lo que hablamos en el restaurante, Wendy.

– ¿Qué con ello?

– ¿No hay nada más que quieras agregar?

–Mmm, no en realidad. Es decir, tu misma lo dijiste era demasiado soso para mí. No me siento triste ni nada por el estilo. Además, tengo mucho qué hacer como para estar pensando en ello.

– ¿Cómo qué?

–Era lo otro que quería contarte, pero con todo lo que pasó ya no pude decírtelo. Me llamaron de una galería en New York, quieren exponer mis esculturas.

– ¿Es en serio?– Soltó sorprendida.

–Sí

–No puedo creerlo.

–Yo sigo sin creerlo, pero así es. Me voy a la gran ciudad.

–Wendy, eso es maravilloso. ¿Cuándo te vas?

Se hizo el silencio por segunda ocasión, uno largo. Al fondo se podía escuchar el canto de las aves fuera de su ventana, y al otro lado de la linea un par de voces intercambiado comentarios.

– ¿Wendy? ¿Hola?

–Perdona, es solo que… Bueno, no importa. La exposición será a mediados de septiembre, pero yo me iré finales de agosto.

– Entonces no estarás aquí hasta el final del verano…

–No, lo siento.

– ¿Por qué lo lamentas? No es como que esperara que estuvieses aquí para siempre. – exclamó. – Además yo también me iré a la universidad.

–Sí, es cierto.

Escuchó como la pelirroja tragó saliva para después dar un pesado suspiro. ¿Qué no era eso bueno? Iba a volverse famosa, viajar por todo el país, conocer gente nueva. Le iría muy bien, estaba segura de ello. Sí, iba a extrañarla, pero entendía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban. Además, Wendy siempre iba y venía del pueblo, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrada a no saber de ella por un tiempo y que de pronto apareciera sin avisar.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?– preguntó sin rodeos.

–Lo siento, debo colgar, después hablamos.

– ¿Está bien?

Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, ¿era su impresión o la pelirroja estaba bastante esquiva? En el restaurante se había mostrado alegre y relajada, y ahora parecía que no supiera cómo hablarle, como si quisiera decirle algo y no supiese cómo; o quien sabe, tal vez aún se encontraba preocupada a pesar de lo que le dijo.

Dio un suspiro, no estaba de ánimos para estar descifrando a las personas. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar. Ya luego hablaría con ella, mientras tanto no le daría tantas vueltas al asunto. Así que solo cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño al instante.

…

 _Había y seguía siendo una noche de locos, por un lado había confrontado a un fantasma, desobedecido y retado a sus padres, y por el otro estos últimos se encontraban al borde de la histeria, y aunque sabía que no debía, eso le causaba cierta gracia._

 _Todo el pueblo se encontraba en el salón principal volviendo aquella fiesta tan sofisticada un carnaval, su padre no paraba de correr de un lado a otro, mientras que su madre observaba desde el fondo todo, horrorizada._

 _Ella por su parte se instaló al otro lado del salón a contemplar aquel desastre, con un tarro de jugo espumoso de manzana entre las manos. Era raro, porque no le disgustaba en absoluto. Más raro aún era que incluso le gustaba el hecho de que todos parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta sin poner atención a los detalles, reían y hablaban de manera ruidosa, y bailaban sin seguir un patrón. E incluso los invitados (los verdaderos invitados) estaban conviviendo con la gente del pueblo._

 _Así que en realidad eso no era tan malo como su familia lo hacía parecer. Siguió ahí, en silenció, contemplando la escena. Y tal vez fue por ello que no se percató de que su padre estaba a su lado sino hasta que sintió su mano aferrarse firmemente a su hombro. La sonrisa se le borró al instante._

– _Acompáñame. –Ordenó._

 _En cuanto se puso de pie su progenitor la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la llevo a rastras a su estudio privado, cerrando la puerta tras ellos; con un movimiento brusco la obligo a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio._

– _Papá yo…–Comenzó con un hilo de voz._

 _El golpe del puño cerrado de su padre contra el escritorio de madera hizo eco en la habitación, aturdiéndola. La miró directamente a los ojos, estaba colérico._

– _No te traje aquí para conversar, así que abstente a realizar cualquier comentario. ¿Quedo claro? –Asintió lentamente y agacho la mirada. –Esta vez sobrepasaste los limites Pacifica Elise Northwest. Desobedeciste mis órdenes, dejaste entrar a esa gentuza a la casa y codearse con nuestros invitados solo por una amenaza absurda. –Comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a la pintura Nathiel Northwest. –Tenemos una reputación que cuidar, si permitimos este tipo de cosas la gente podría hacerse una idea equivocada de nosotros y pensar que no nos deben respeto._

 _Lo miro fijamente, como deseó no estar paralizada por el miedo para poder reprocharle que conocía toda la verdad. Que desde hace tiempo sabía que el respeto que les debían se había obtenido a través de mentiras y traiciones, y que por ese simple hecho tal vez no lo merecían tanto como creían. Y ella quería merecerlo, quería seguir sobre su pedestal, pero ese pedestal estaba hecho de estiércol y era cuestión de tiempo para que se hundieran en él._

 _Por eso hizo lo que tenía que hacer, quería demostrarse que había algo digno en ellos, quería poner en alto el apellido, vaya, su meta en la vida era esa, para eso se le había criado._

– _Nos has fallado, Pacifica. Y te tomará mucho tiempo demostrar que eres digna nuevamente del apellido Northwest. – Abrió la puerta. – Observa el desastre que has ocasionado porque cuando llegue a su fin el castigo que recibirás será mucho peor de lo que puedes imaginar._

 _En silencio y con un enorme nudo en la garganta salió lentamente de la habitación. Se dirigió al baño, se encerró y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse sin lágrimas; y entonces, una vez que sintió sus emociones estaban bajo control, se acicaló nuevamente, y salió con la frente en alto como si nada hubiese pasado._

…

Cuando despertó, (justo a tiempo para contemplar el atardecer), su cuerpo dolía a horrores, y en lugar de sentirse descansada y llena de energía se sentía exhausta. Tal vez Linda Susan, el Chef y Wendy tenían razón, tal vez estaba enferma y por eso no coordino en absoluto cuando se encontró con Dipper. O tal vez estaba demasiado deprimida y como buena dama de sociedad prefería disfrazarlo antes que aceptarlo.

Tomo asiento al filo de la cama con la vista fija hacía la nada. Aun recordaba aquella noche, todo lo que sus padres dijeron e hicieron, como la confianza que ganó fue destruida por la presión que ejercían sobre ella. Pero también recordaba vagamente la agradable sensación de ser honesta y sentirse bien siendo ella, la verdadera Pacifica. Pero ahora estaba más lejos que nunca de aquella chica, y ya no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Dio un largo suspiro, no necesitaba pensar en todo aquello, ya tenía demasiado qué hacer como para preocuparse por lo que había sido. Todo aquello se había quedado atrás, aunque deseará cambiarlo ahora solo eran recuerdos y nada más.

Se puso de pie y rápidamente entró a la ducha, el agua fría sobre su cuerpo de pronto más que molesta se sentía milagrosa. Sintió como la pesadez de su cuerpo desaparecía y comenzaba a sentirse más despierta y animada. Cuando salió, envuelta en su bata, volvió a sentarse en la cama y comenzó a pintarse las uñas, tal vez se pondría el pijama, cenaría algo ligero, y volvería a dormir. Estaba por terminar con las uñas de sus manos cuando su móvil sonó nuevamente.

– Hola, Wendy. – Soltó sin más colocando su teléfono entre su hombro y cabeza, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

–Hey, Paz, ¿Qué hay?

–No mucho, recién me levanto. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Hasta hace una media hora, trabajaba en esculturas nuevas, necesito más material para llenar la galería, pero en fin, no te llamo para eso.

– ¿Entonces para qué?

– ¿Iras a trabajar mañana?

–Sí.

– ¿En serio no te van a dar el día?

–Bueno, no es como si me hubiese roto una pierna.

–Deberías aprovecharlo para conseguirlo, puedes decir que te duele bastante la mano.

–Podría, pero no. Sería muy poco creíble, si vas a mentir al menos que tenga de que sostenerse, ¿No?

–Tienes razón, bueno, como sea. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Asómate a la ventana.

– ¿Eh?– Exclamó confundida. – ¿Para qué?

–Solo hazlo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a su ventana. Fuera se encontraba la pelirroja, con una mano en alto y la otra al teléfono le saludo con un ademán; la rubia imitó la acción aun sin entender lo qué pasaba.

– Ya que estás de pie, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar?

Entrecerró los ojos y con un mohín de disgusto. ¿Era en serio?

– Ya que. – Soltó antes de colgar.

Bajo rápidamente los escalones y a grandes pasos a travesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Miro el reloj y agradeció que aquella noche sus padres llegarían tarde (tenían una cena importante o algo así recordaba vagamente le habían comentado), ya que la pelirroja no era bienvenida en aquella casa. Abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, y así como ella bajo, ambas subieron a su alcoba.

–Amo esta cama…– exclamó la pelirroja dejándose caer entre todas aquellas almohadas.

–Y bien, –comenzó sentándose a su lado. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Dame un momento…– Pidió estirándose, una vez que se mostró satisfecha tomó asiento también. – ¿Tienes planes esta noche?

–Depende, ¿A dónde vamos?– cuestionó cruzando las piernas. La bata de baño se deslizó suavemente sobre las mismas, dejándolas descubiertas.

–A una fiesta. – Comenzó la pelirroja colocándole una almohada sobre las piernas. – Todo el pueblo estará ahí. Será divertido.

– Suena bien, pero… ¿Qué estamos festejando?– preguntó.

– ¿A qué viene eso?

– Todo el pueblo estará ahí, así que debe tratarse de algo importante. Así que necesito vestirme para la ocasión. – Se quitó la almohada de las piernas y comenzó a andar a su clóset. Tenía tantos vestidos que era difícil distinguir uno de otro. – Así que, ¿qué es lo que celebramos?

– ¿En serio no tienes idea?

–Por algo te estoy preguntando, ¿no crees?

–Vamos, Paz. Eres una chica lista, estoy segura de que si piensas un poco rápidamente podrás dar con la respuesta.

–Claro que soy lista, pero no adivina. Al menos dame una pista. – pidió expandiendo el biombo junto a su clóset colgando algunos vestidos casuales.

–Me gusta el azul. – dijo la pelirroja.

–A mí también. – exclamó quitándose la bata y colocándola sobre el biombo.

– ¿En verdad no tienes la menor idea?

–En absoluto. Dame una pista.

–Solo necesitas dar un repaso a tu día para saberlo.

El vestido se fue al piso de golpe.

– ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda ahí?

–No, ya lo levantó yo. – En realidad era obvio, pero aun así la había sorprendido. Tenía sentido ahora, sin embargo estaba comenzando a titubear. Claro que quería ir, pero si la descubrían se metería en un gran problema. Además, Dipper estaría ahí y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al encontrarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo no quería darle más poder del que ya tenía sobre ella y sus emociones. – ¿Así que todo el pueblo estará ahí? Supongo que va a ser en grande.

–Bueno, regresaron los salvadores de Gravity Falls, no se podía esperar menos.

– Wendy…

– ¿Sí?

–Será en la antigua mansión Northwest, ¿no es así?

–Sí…

Se hizo el silencio, sin embargo, no dejo de vestirse.

–Paz yo…

–Con razón estabas tan esquiva por la tarde…– comenzó saliendo del biombo. – En realidad no me importa que sea ahí, pero sabes bien que si mis padres se enteraran de que fui no volveré a ver la luz del sol.

–Lo sé, pero será cosa rápida, te traeré en mi motocicleta antes de que ellos puedan darse cuenta siquiera.

–No lo sé…

–Oh, vamos…

–No quiero meterme en problemas.

–Habrá un muy buen ambiente…

–Me tientas, pero…

–Y mucha comida… frita…

Fijo la mirada en su amiga, la cual tenía una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro.

–Está bien, hagámoslo. – Exclamó poco convencida. – Jamás debí decirte mi mayor debilidad…

–Oh, vamos. Haces que suene como si estuviese abusando de ello.

–Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no, aunque si es útil de vez en cuando debo utilizarlo.

La miró fijamente mientras arqueaba la ceja. Comenzaba a preguntarse en qué pensaba cuando decidió ser su amiga.

– ¿Entonces me llevarás y traerás en tu motocicleta? – Soltó cambiando de tema.

–Seguro.

Tomo una torera de lino color lavanda y se la puso encima. Rápidamente saco de su joyero un juego de gargantilla con colgante y aretes de cristal en forma de corazón. Mientras se los colocaba se apresuró a meter los pies en unas botas.

–Entonces vamos.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Lamento la demora, estoy trabajando arduamente para mantener esto activo al igual que otros proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todo aquellos que leen y comentan, al igual aquellos que solo leen. Muchas gracias por seguirme. Respecto al capítulo anterior me siento muy satisfecha de saber que el reencuentro de este lindo par haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sin más, espero que tengan un excelente día. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el afán de entretener, sin fin de lucro.**

 *****AVISO: Decidí intercalar ambos puntos de vista, como para darle algo de variedad. *****

* * *

Cap.10

El castaño tomo una ducha rápida, más por insistencia de su gemela que por deseo propio, se vistió y trato de acicalar su cabello (cosa inútil porque cepillo que pasaba por su melena rebelde era cepillo que terminaría roto).

En cuanto salieron de la cabaña, Mabel le cubrió los ojos con una venda y fue una especie de déjà vu cuando exclamó: "¿Quién quiere vendarse los ojos y subir al auto?" En ese momento supo que ya no se trataba de una simple salida, y comenzó a dudar de las intenciones de su gemela.

Subieron al coche y Mabel aceleró dando un giro brusco, haciendo que las llantas derraparan de tal manera que el sonido lo aturdió. Sin duda la manera en que conducía su hermana era igual o peor que la de Stan.

—Mabel, ¿tú también llevas los ojos vendados?

—No, pero sin mis lentes de contacto es como si lo hiciera. — exclamó divertida acelerando, provocando que tragará en seco.

Después de un par de vueltas que le revolvieron el estómago y una larga subida, llegaron a su destino. Mabel le descubrió los ojos, y una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, observó con detenimiento aquel lugar, y la duda se volvió mayor… ¿Qué se supone harían en casa de McGucket?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Pacifica sacudió su cabello y un par de hojas cayeron de este, echó un vistazo en los espejos retrovisores de la motocicleta de Wendy y rápidamente lo acicalo. La pelirroja la miro y alzó el pulgar, después le indicó con la mirada que le siguiera. Tocó el timbre e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron. Se adentraron a la mansión y se sorprendió con lo que encontró: Lo que solía ser un hermoso salón ahora era una especie de laboratorio-taller mecánico. Había cables, piezas de metal de diferentes tamaños, grasa y herramientas de trabajo por todos lados. Algunas cosas a medias y otras ya terminadas. Había varios planos pegados en las paredes, otros en el piso, de hecho tuvo que esquivar algunos conforme se adentraban._

 _Cuando llegaron al patio trasero le dio un vuelco al corazón, nada había cambiado. El pequeño estanque, los sauces, las lucen que pendían de estos, así como los pavos reales, todo seguía ahí. Sintió como el nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar, sin embargo eso no duro mucho tiempo._

 _— ¡Hey, piensa rápido!— gritó Wendy, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _Atrapó sin problema lo que le había arrojado la pelirroja, al verlo con atención se dio cuenta que se trataba de listón curling._

— _¿Y esto es para…? — preguntó arqueando la ceja._

— _Eres buena lanzando y atrapando, ¿No?— comenzó la pelirroja dibujando una sonrisa ladina— ¿Qué tal si practicas un poco y me ayudas a decorar en el proceso?_

— _Si querías que te ayudara a decorar, debiste pedirlo desde el inicio. Además, ¿qué se supone voy a ganar con ayudarte?_

— _Vas a comer y beber gratis, además te vas a divertir, ¿Qué más quieres?_

— _Si voy a hacer esto, entonces ayuda tú también. — Exclamó tomando otro curling que se encontraba en el piso._

— _Claro, veamos quien termina más rápido…_

 _Sonrió, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba encantada con el hecho de que Wendy estuviese en el pueblo._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

McGucket les recibió efusivamente, a pesar de que había recuperado por completo su memoria y ahora se encontraba completamente centrado, su actitud alegre y ese andar danzarín seguía ahí. Los apretujo un poco y les invitó a entrar.

Por dentro la mansión había perdido completamente el ambiente esnob que alguna vez tuvo. De hecho le gustaba más como lucia ahora. Era el tipo de sitió espacioso perfecto para trabajar en completa comodidad.

Mabel siguió andando sin prestar mucha atención a los experimentos a su alrededor, pero si al piso, esquivando todo aquello que pudiese hacerle tropezar, por su parte él se mostró bastante interesado en los proyectos del montañés.

—Ford me habló del proyecto que estás llevando a cabo…— comentó el mayor de pronto, haciendo que desviara su atención de todo aquello y se volviera a él— Lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, si precisas ayuda estaré gustoso de echarte una mano.

—No es la gran cosa, en comparación de todo lo que llevaron ustedes a cabo es una niñería… — comentó. No es que no quisiera su ayuda, pero estaba seguro de que para una mente como aquella lo suyo era una cosa insignificante.

—Jamás le restes importancia a un proyecto. — exclamó el otro— Y más a uno que promete ser bastante ambicioso.

—No es eso, es solo que…

—Ford cree firmemente que lograras algo grande, y yo también. Reiteró: Lo que necesites para trabajar, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan comprendido y apoyado. A fin de cuentas tanto él como Ford y McGucket eran amantes del conocimiento, no estaban ahí para eclipsarse, sino para ayudarse.

—Y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro ese aparato pueda transportar objetos más complejos… Sin duda revolucionará al mundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _El cielo se encontraba despejado, las estrellas centelleaban, y la luz de la luna era tan intensa que alumbraba todo como si de una farola gigante se tratase. La música inundaba el lugar, al igual que el aroma de la comida sobre la mesa._

 _Pacifica observó detenidamente el fruto de su esfuerzo y le agrado lo que vio. A pesar de sus dudas el curling plateado y azul eléctrico sobre las guías de luces y la mesa de bocadillos no lucia para nada mal._

 _Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse, y entre aquella marabunta de gente reconoció a las Candy y Grenda, la pandilla de Wendy y a sus antiguas amistades. Después del raromagedon se distanciaron de ella. No las culpaba, pero tampoco las justificaban. Muchos la habían juzgado muy duramente por las acciones de su padre, que básicamente vendió al pueblo para obtener beneficios de aquel nacho parlante con sombrero._

 _Dio un largo y pesado suspiro, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Realmente algo de comida y buen ambiente valían más que su estabilidad mental? Ya no era la misma de antes, pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Todos seguían juzgándola por lo que pasó._

 _Alzó la vista, y para su sorpresa su mirada y la de aquellas chicas chocaron. Estuvo a punto de acercase y saludar, pero se detuvo al notar como la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza, señalando algunas partes de su atuendo para después intercambiar comentarios y echarse a reír. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero podía imaginarlo y estaba segura de acertar, porque alguna vez ella hizo lo mismo a su lado…_

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí ahogándose en medio de toda esa gente? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar donde la música era demasiado alta y las voces se perdían? Eso se estaba volviendo más de lo que ella podía soportar._

— _¿Te sientes bien?— cuestionó la pelirroja trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente, debía relajarse. No iba a permitir que la noche se fuera al caño solo por un par de miradas maliciosas. Además estaba con Wendy, sería divertido. — ¿Paz?_

— _Todo bien, solo me quede absorta en la decoración. — exclamó. — Creí que no, pero el curling en realidad se ve bien, incluso me atrevo a decir que le da un toque de elegancia…_

 _La pelirroja sonrió._

— _Solo procura no decir eso frente a tus padres, estoy segura si descubren fue por mi causa me vetan del pueblo._

— _Lo intentarían, pero dudo lo logren._

 _Soltaron una sonora carcajada, para después intercambiar miradas. La pelirroja le indico que la siguiera, sin hacer preguntas fue tras ella._

— _Olvide decirlo, — soltó deteniéndose tras las escaleras— esto es una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Así que agáchate bien y no salgas hasta la señal…_

— _Eso ya se veía venir._

— _Bien, Sherlock, en vista de tu capacidad de deducción supongo que también sabrás cual es la señal._

— _La puerta abriéndose mientras alguien grita sorpresa…_

— _A veces te aborrezco cerebrito…— exclamó revolviéndole los cabellos, pero sin dejar de sonreír._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mabel se les unió cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta trasera, parecía que no, pero aquel lugar era excesivamente grande. Nunca entendió el afán de la gente rica por las casas grandes y las cosas ostentosas, aunque tampoco le interesaba entenderlo.

Se volvió a su hermana por primera vez desde que entraron, y sus miradas se encontraron. Encarnó la ceja esperando una respuesta, pero ella se limitó a sonreír ladina, como siempre que tenía algo en mente. Igual ya estaba imaginando de que se trataba, porque era imposible justificar el sonido de la música y los ligeros cuchicheos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un gritó colectivo les recibió con serpentinas de colores y globos cayendo de alguna parte de la mansión. Entonces sintió una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad al ver como aquella marabunta se acercaban a recibirlos.

Todos hacían muchas preguntas a la vez, y muchas de ellas se perdían entre la música. Mabel como siempre hablaba rápidamente y socializaba fácilmente, él, en cambio, se tomaba su tiempo para contestar y cuando las chicas se le acercaba demasiado (como si fuese una especie de instinto) se apartaba prudentemente, estableciendo un sutil pero claro espacio personal.

Se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que había crecido, aun le costaba socializar y ser el centro de atención. No era precisamente desagradable, pero cuando gustas de tener charlas claras y audibles, además de tu propio espacio, es un poco difícil no sentirse incómodo.

Poco a poco fueron abriéndose espacio entre la multitud, aunque eso no significaba que esta se había apartado de ellos, solo les permitían avanzar. Rápidamente Mabel se perdió entre algunos chicos, y unas chicas (las cuales le resultaban ligeramente conocidas) lo seguían de manera insistente.

—Así que…— comenzó una de ellas. — ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta al pueblo?

Era una chica morena con melena corta y rizada. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje y un vestido rojo bastante descubierto para una noche fría como aquella. La chica le miraba, aunque no estaba seguro si tenía sueño o estaba cansada, porque tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente alzados, además se había recargado de una manera extraña en la pared, con una mano en la cintura.

—Un proyecto…— respondió casi gritando.

—Oh, así que un proyecto…— dijo con un tono que seguía sin distinguir. No estaba seguro si se estaba enfermando o su voz era así de profunda. — ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Es un teletransporte…

— ¿Un qué?

—Un Teletransporte… – la chica arqueo la ceja— Un aparato capaz de mover objetos o partículas de un lugar a otro instantáneamente. — simplificó, habituado ya a que no todos comprendieran de que hablaba. — Como en Star Trek…— ejemplifico.

La morena le miro, aun con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la expresión en su rostro revelaba que no sabía de lo que hablaba, aunque en realidad no le importaba. Entonces, otra chica se acercó, parándose justamente entre él y la morena. Ella tenía el cabello color magenta y al igual que la otra llevaba un vestido corto, aunque de color azul y menos descubierto de los hombros.

—Oh, así que te gusta la ciencia ficción… — exclamó. — A mi hermano le encanta esa serie, en lo personal no soy una fanática… Pero quizá uno de estos días podríamos reunirnos y verla…

—Sí, claro. Tal vez…— dijo poco convencido tratando de comprender la lógica de las chicas frente suyo.

— ¿Y bailas?— exclamó la morena poniéndose entre él y la chica de cabello magenta. La última le lanzó una mirada despectiva, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Sí, aunque no lo hago a menudo.

—Supongo que alguien tan inteligente y con tantos proyectos tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer, y poco tiempo libre…

—En realidad… — lo que iba decir se quedó suspendido en el aíre. La morena ya lo había sujetado del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia la pista de baile, tras ellos iba la de cabello magenta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Los amigos de Wendy siempre procuraban ser amable con Pacifica e incluirla en sus conversaciones. Y aquella noche no fue la excepción. En lo personal, no le molestaba que le dieran ese trato solo por ser cercana a la pelirroja, porque al igual que con ella, se divertía. Sus conversaciones de pronto eran tan aleatorias que no podía evitar preguntarse cómo llegaron a ese punto._

 _Después de un rato de conversación sin sentido y muchas carcajadas decidieron dirigirse a la pista de baile. Cuando la invitaron a unirse ella negó amablemente y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba sentarse en rato._

 _Y así era, pero también quería atiborrarse con todos aquellos bocadillos fritos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. No era como si no pudiese decirles aquello, pero seguro querrían acompañarla y entonces tendría que servirse poco porque así debía comer una dama… Y esa noche no estaba dispuesta a comer como una dama._

 _Tomo una servilleta de tela y sobre esta colocó diferentes bocadillos hasta llenarla, con la mano libre tomo una de las sillas de jardín más cercanas y la arrastro hasta un punto solitario del jardín, bajo uno de los sauces. Comenzó a comer sin apuro, pero disfrutando mucho de cada bocado, no importaba lo que dijera su madre sobre su peso, ¡La comida frita es la mejor comida que puede existir!_

 _Mientras comía alzó la vista y trato de ubicar a Wendy y compañía entre toda la gente que se encontraba en la pista de Baile. No los encontró, pero lo que vio hizo se le cayera la espiropapa cubierta de mozzarella que estaba por llevarse a la boca…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La morena lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar de tal manera que su perplejidad solo aumento en lugar de disiparse. No quería ser grosero (mucha gente se deja llevar a la hora de bailar) pero la forma en que movía el pecho y la cadera lo hacían preguntarse si estaba bailando o se estaba convulsionando. No quería ser el culpable de que las cosas se pusieran mal solo por no haber llamado una ambulancia a tiempo. Ella le lanzó una mirada, con los ojos aun entrecerrados. Al menos no estaban en blanco, lo cual era una buena señal.

Lo tomo de la mano y giro, quedando recargada a su pecho, alzó la vista, le sonrió y volvió a girar apartándose de él mientras que con la mano le indicaba que la siguiera, pero eso no fue posible. Justo en ese instante la chica del cabello magenta se acercó a él, lo jalo y comenzó a bailar de una manera aún más exagerada. El rubor se le subió cuando, al girar, la chica levanto su falda a posta, dejando ver su pierna desnuda y le lanzó un beso.

La morena se acercó a esta y le di un empujón.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!?— gruñó la de cabello magenta.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!?— bufó la otra. — ¡Él viene conmigo!

— ¡Pues parece ser está más cómodo conmigo!

— ¡Lo está conmigo!

—Okey…— soltó alejándose lentamente.

Ambas se volvieron a él, una le tomó por el brazo izquierdo y la otra por el derecho. Tragó saliva, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¿¡A quién eliges!? — exclamaron a la par dándole de tirones, como un par de niños peleando su juguete favorito.

—Yo…

— ¡Elígeme a mí!

— ¡No, a mí!

— ¡Él no quiere pasar el resto del verano con alguien que tiene un nido en lugar de cabello!

— ¡Tampoco con alguien con la nariz puntiaguda y chueca!

— ¿¡Chueca!? ¡Al menos la mía no parece una canica!

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Las chicas comenzaron a jalonearse, y no sabía si huir o separarlas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Pacifica se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo caer la silla. Ató rápidamente la servilleta y la introdujo en su bolso. Estaba tan fuera de sí que poco le importaron las miradas molestas de las personas que empujaba a su paso, ¡Por dios, si veían que iba pasando qué les costaba hacerse a un lado en lugar de esperar que ella los esquivara!_

 _Pero así como vino ese arranque de ira, de pronto vino uno de lucidez y se detuvo a medio camino. Observó nuevamente aquella escena, y a pesar de estar más consciente de que aquello no le incumbía en lo absoluto la rabia le agolpaba el estómago._

 _Era obvio que sus examigas estaban coqueteándole a Dipper, era muy obvio, como también lo era el hecho de que el castaño no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Y justamente eso era lo que más le molestaba, él no tenía idea, así que tampoco les ponía un alto definitivo. ¿En serio era posible que alguien fuese tan ingenuo como para no ver lo obvio?_

 _Respiro profundamente un par de veces, debía calmarse. La lucidez no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el enojo del cuerpo, necesitaba recuperar la calma. Dipper se había metido (sin siquiera darse cuenta) en ese problema solo, y por dios, más le valía a ese nerd torpe salir de ahí por su cuenta._

— _Yo no tengo porque intervenir… — soltó para sí misma._

 _Dipper, al igual que ella, era un adulto capaz de cuidar de su persona sin ayuda de terceros. O eso quería creer. Ella no tenía motivos para meterse._

 _Así que muy a su pesar, y sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada de la pequeña escena que estuvo a punto de armar se dispuso a dar la media vuelta cuando alzó la mirada por última vez y observó como una de ellas le mostraba la pierna en un intento descarado de atraer su atención. El castaño solo se quedó de pie, observando la escena._

— _¿¡Por qué demonios sigue ahí!? ¡Esto es el colmo…!— bufó adentrándose a la pista._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguía de pie, observando la escena. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero seguía ahí y su cuerpo no parecía responder.

Tal vez era el hecho de que no se dio cuenta sino hasta ese momento de las intenciones de aquellas chicas, o bien, si era el hecho de ahora que lo sabía se daba cuenta que no le interesaba involucrarse en absoluto con ellas. Después de todo, él no estaba ahí en busca de romance.

Dio un pequeño respingo y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como una mano le sujetaba de manera suave pero firme el brazo, y una voz femenina protesto:

— ¡En serio que eres el colmo de la torpeza, Dipper Pines! — alzó la vista y rápidamente identifico esa melena rizada y dorada. Algo dentro de él se estremeció. — ¡Sígueme! — ordenó dándole un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo avanzar.

Las chicas frente a ellos, que hasta ahora se encontraban absortas en su discusión, dirigieron sus miradas a ellos, para ser específicos, a la rubia.

— ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?— preguntaron ambas cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño se volvió a la rubia, esperando aquello no se tornara peor. Pero la chica no parecía interesada en ese par.

— ¿Acaso no te basta con robarte toda la atención de los chicos de la escuela?

— ¿O es que acaso necesitas treparte de la gloria de alguien más en vista de tu situación?

—Bueno, era de esperarse, es lo que su familia hace.

—En serio, que descaro el tuyo, después de aquello, ¿cómo te atreves a poner un pie aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?

—Seguramente su nueva amiga, la rara.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves mejor con ella en lugar de estar aquí, aprovechando el conflicto ajeno?

—Ahora estas en el lugar y con las personas con las que realmente encajas, un montón de raros fracasados…

Toda esa charla le revolvió el estómago, comenzaba a sentirse molesto. Sin embargo, esa no era su pelea, no podía ponerse a discutir con aquellas chicas. Volvió su vista a Pacifica, la cual las observaba indiferente. Y justamente esa calma era la que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada?

— ¿Acaso dimos en el blanco?

La forma en la que hablaban, fuesen ciertos o no esos comentarios, era bastante injusta. No la dejaban defenderse, solo seguían lanzando comentarios hirientes. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que la compadeciera mucho, se veía distinta, pero no podía asegurar que Pacifica hubiese cambiado como persona.

— ¿Terminaron ya?— dijo al fin. Sus miradas se posaron sobre la rubia. — De ser así, procedemos a retirarnos.

Las chicas siguieron profiriendo insultos, sin embargo no fueron tras ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Para Pacifica aquella confrontación se sintió como una eternidad. Tal vez fue porque se limitó a escuchar, y no a contestarles. No es que no tuviese las armas para hacerlo, pudo haber afilado la lengua y usar todo lo que sabía de ellas en su contra, pero no valía la pena rebajarse a su nivel._

 _Cuando considero que se habían apartado lo suficiente de la pista, del ruido y de la gente se detuvo y él tras ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento (aunque estaba segura de que era su imaginación) le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del castaño._

— _Gracias… — soltó él rompiendo el silencio._

— _¿Gracias?— exclamó soltándolo para poder cruzar los brazos. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, Pines?_

— _Ah, ¿sí?_

 _Sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, que no tenía caso estar enojada de esa manera por algo que en su momento Dipper no advirtió, pero estaba tan molesta que no pudo contenerse:_

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso eres tonto? ¡Era obvio te estaban coqueteando y ahí vas a meterte a la boca del lobo!_

— _Al inicio no lo parecía— bufó. — Además, jamás quise ir con ellas, simplemente me acorralaron._

— _¿Y por qué no les dijiste nada?_

— _Cómo iba a saber que la cosa se iba a tornar así._

— _Para ser un nerd eres demasiado tonto…— comenzó a masajearse la frente, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. — Pero es de esperarse, ¿qué vas a saber tú de mujeres?_

— _¿Disculpa?— exclamó ofendido._

— _Por favor, no me hagas esa cara, es obvio que no convives con mujeres._

— _¡Claro que convivo con mujeres!_

— _Dipper… — se miraron fijamente. — Tu mamá y tu hermana no cuentan._

 _El rostro del castaño enrojeció, su expresión se tornó dura, sin embargo no la miraba a ella. Era fácil darse cuenta que en realidad lo que le molestaba es que le había seguido el juego._

— _Recuérdame, ¿por qué te seguí?_

— _Porque no eras capaz de salir por ti mismo del problema en que te metiste. En serio, ¿en qué pensabas?_

— _Solo para empezar no sé para qué me estás pidiendo explicaciones, y mucho menos comprendo porque te las estoy dando._

— _Yo no te estaba pidiendo explicaciones, solo estaba haciéndote ver lo obvió. — dijo tratando de sonar convencida, pero en realidad ni ella se lo creía._

 _Dipper aún le gustaba, nunca dejo de gustarle. Y todo lo que pasó desde el momento que se decidió parar toda aquella escena solo dejo en claro lo que sentía, a menos para ella. Para un nerd tonto como él seguramente era una acción sin lógica alguna._

— _Debí dejar que salieras por tu cuenta de aquel lío._

— _Debiste, pero en realidad creo que no lo habría hecho solo…— suspiró. —No me hace gracia tener que darte la razón, pero en realidad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que gracias…_

— _De nada, pero no cuentes con que vuelva a hacerlo._

— _¿Para qué me vuelvas a sermonear? Por favor, no lo hagas. — pidió dibujando una sonrisa burlona._

— _Como sea…— sus miradas volvieron a chocar, aparto la suya el instante. — No considero es conveniente para ti regresar ahora._

— _Si por mi fuese ya me habría ido._

— _¿Pero?_

— _Mabel insistió en que viniera, y si me voy sin ella me lo echara en cara el resto del verano._

— _No puedes ni quedarte, ni irte, vaya suerte la tuya._

— _Y que lo digas… ¿Y qué hay de ti?_

— _Pues se podría decir que fue tanto decisión propia como chantaje, es complicado. — alzó la vista al cielo. —Igual estoy atrapada aquí hasta que se lo pida a Wendy, pero…_

— _¿No quieres arruinarle la noche?_

— _Así como tú no quieres arruinársela a Mabel._

 _Se hizo un breve silencio, no era incomodo, pero era obvio que no tenían de qué hablar. Dipper y ella no compartían mucho en común, se había hecho la idea desde hace tiempo de ello._

— _Así que estamos atrapados, no podemos irnos ni tampoco regresar. — soltó el castaño rompiendo el silencio._

— _Tú lo has dicho._

 _Observó a Dipper con detenimiento: Traía una playera negra y sobre esta una camiseta roja a cuadros, pantalón gris y tenis rojos. Olía bien, no a perfume, sino a jabón. Su cabello lucia rebelde, como siempre. Se sonrojó._

 _Él tenía la mirada fija al cielo, seguramente buscando alguna constelación, ajeno a su alrededor. Alzó la vista también, la osa mayor se podía visualizar en aquella época del año._

— _Es una vista maravillosa, ¿no?— ahora era ella quien rompía el silencio._

— _De hecho, se está prestando bastante. —Se volvió a ella. — Lástima que deje mi telescopio en casa._

— _Hay uno en…— comenzó y se cayó al instante. Esa ya no era su casa y no podía garantizar que ese objeto siguiera en lo alto de la mansión._

 _Se volvió a Dipper, este le miraba curioso._

— _¿Un qué?— inquirió en un tono que le alentaba a continuar._

— _No te puedo garantizar nada, pero igual sígueme. — Exclamó echando a andar. —Si mi memoria no me falla y no han movido nada, es posible que siga ahí._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de que ya había estado ahí antes, no se había percatado de lo inmensa que era la mansión. Tal vez fue porque en su momento la adrenalina pudo más que su sentido de la observación, pero ahora que merodeaba por esta con calma se daba cuenta del tamaño de la misma. No estaba seguro si faltaba mucho, pero de momento llevaba cuatro platas contadas.

Levanto la vista y observó detenidamente a la rubia, que subía los escalones como sin mostrar cansancio alguno como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Su cabello ondeaba suavemente, y cada vez que lo hacía despedía un delicioso aroma a champagne y moras; la manera en la que andaba era silenciosa a pesar de llevar botas con tacón (eso explicaba porque no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tomo del brazo), y su vestido se movía con la misma gracia que su cabello. En ese aspecto no había cambiado en absoluto, ese toque esnob era parte de ella.

Se detuvo un momento, sin dejar de observarla, en realidad no entendía el porqué de que Pacifica se tomara tantas molestias. Desde sacarlo a rastras de la pista de baile y ahora guiarlo a donde posiblemente podrían encontrar un telescopio. Aunque, siendo justos, tampoco entendía el porqué de estarla siguiendo, cuando pudieron tomar caminos opuestos una vez apartados de todo aquel escándalo.

La rubia se detuvo también, al dejar de escuchar sus pasos. Se volvió a él y con una sonrisa ladina soltó:

— ¿Cansado Pines?

No había dejado de observarla, por más que quisiera no podía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que no lo demostraba, ella también estaba algo agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

— En absoluto, ¿qué hay de ti Northwest?— respondió en el mismo tono retador. La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancho.

—Esto es una vuelta por el parque en comparación de los calentamientos de lacrosse.

—O un día en el lago en comparación de recorrer todo el pueblo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, y pudo notar como el rostro la rubia se tornaba de un brillante carmesí...

De pronto vino algo a su mente: ¿Acaso sería que ella durante todo ese tiempo se encontró interesada en él…? No, eso era ridículo, como si Pacifica no hubiese tenido cosas mejores que hacer que pensar en él de esa manera durante todo ese tiempo. Debía dejar de ser tan engreído, y de malinterpretar la situación.

—Entonces — comenzó llevándose la mano a la nuca y desviando la mirada — ¿solo una par de escaleras más…?

—Sí, solo sígueme.

Recorrieron un extenso pasillo, y poco antes de llegar al final la rubia se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado y asomándose del mismo modo.

—Es por aquí, vamos. — indicó entrando.

La siguió sin chistar y cerró la puerta tras ellos. A pesar de estar limpia la habitación despedía un fuerte olor a encerrado, era obvio que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo. Era un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas, contaba con una cama pequeña y una silla y mesa, al frente solo se encontraba otra puerta (seguramente un closet). Frunció el ceño, era imposible que se tratase de ese lugar, era imposible ver algo desde ahí.

—Oye Pacifica, — comenzó volviéndose a esta— ¿estás segura de que…?

El rubor subió una vez más a su rostro al notar que la rubia se quitaba tranquilamente la chaqueta que traía puesta, dejándola caer sobre la mesa, una vez hecho eso, procedió a sujetar su larga melena. La chica giro sobre sí misma dejando ver el escote en v de su vestido strapless.

Aparto la mirada, no, no podía ser lo que por una milésima de segundo paso por su mente. Es decir, sí, estaban solos, en lo más recóndito de la mansión con escasas posibilidades de que alguien los viese o escuchase, pero eso no significaba que…

—Y bien, ¿qué estás esperando?— cuestionó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Trago en seco. La situación tenía tintes sugestivos, pero le costaba creer que se tratara de eso. Pacifica podía ser muchas cosas, menos esa clase de chica. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Pines, no me digas que te estas echando atrás. — Exclamó acercándose. — No rompí tantas reglas esta noche y te traje hasta aquí para dejarlo a medias.

Lo tomo por la muñeca y le atrajo hacía ella, se puso tenso al sentir una especie de escalofrío recorrerlo desde las puntas de los pies hasta la nuca. Ella lo arrastro al fondo de la habitación, hasta quedar frente al closet.

—Esto… yo…

—Esta es la última parte. — anunció abriendo la puerta de este.

Ambos se adentraron en el clóset, entonces Pacifica le soltó para levantar la mano. Se escuchó un pequeño clic e inmediatamente la luz se encendió. Pudo ver entonces un estrecho pasillo de diminutas escaleras; sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, en serio, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que se trataba de eso?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Pacifica se alegró de haberse quitado su torera (aunque se sintió algo incomoda al exponer el escote en V que traía puesto) debido a que el entretecho se encontraba algo descuidado, y no habría tolerado que se ensuciase; había bastantes telarañas y polvo acumulado, estaba segura de que las personas que actualmente limpiaban la casa desconocían por completo qué había más allá de aquella habitación._

 _Se volvió a Dipper que se encontraba absortó con todo lo que había a su paso. El corazón se le acelero, esperaba no pensase que lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar con otras intenciones, porque no era así. Le siguió observando con detenimiento y sonrió al ver cómo se maravillaba con todos aquellos libros viejos y objetos de astronomía (regalos que le habían hecho a ellas y a sus padres y que terminaron ahí por el nulo uso que les dieron y la falta de espacio)._

 _Dipper era un nerd, un chico bobo que se interesaba en cosas como la ciencia y lo sobre natural, era obvio su mundo se limitaba a eso. El que ella estuviese ahí seguro no significaba nada para él._

 _Aunque bueno, todos esos sonrojos y desvíos de miradas… esa tensión…_

 _¡Basta! No debía hacerse ideas equivocadas, no debía hacerse creer que había una posibilidad. El verano tan pronto como había comenzado terminaría, y Dipper se desvanecería junto con este. Dio un largo suspiro, debería concentrarse en la razón por la cual estaban ahí, no en lastimarse de esa manera._

 _Observó a sus alrededores, por aquella enorme ventana de buhardilla la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su paso, busco con detenimiento y al dar con lo que quería se volvió nuevamente al castaño, que traía entre sus manos un astrolabio._

— _Lo encontré, Pines. — anunció acercándose a este._

— _Excelente. — respondió dejando de lado el astrolabio y acercándose a ella. — Es solo cuestión de montarlo en su base. — señaló esta._

 _Estiró sus manos para tomarlo, pero el castaño se le adelanto, llevándose el telescopio al brazo izquierdo y la base a la mano derecha._

— _Lo bueno de estar aquí es que las luces no interfieren. — explicó mientras armaba aquello. Se volvió a ella. — ¿Alguna constelación en especial que desees buscar? ¿Algún planeta quizá? — preguntó quitando el protector del lente. Se colocó en el otro extremo y comenzó a mover con sumo cuidado el telescopio._

— _Wendy dice que en esta época del año se puede ver con mayor claridad la osa mayor… — comenzó acercándose a la buhardilla. — De hecho desde aquí puede verse, a lo lejos, pero se puede ver…— aclaró señalando la constelación con la mano extendida._

— _Para eso tenemos esta belleza…— exclamó su acompañante dándole una palmada al telescopio. — Veamos cómo se ve de cerca._

 _El castaño sonrió y comenzó a buscar las coordenadas exactas de la constelación. Le observó detenidamente, había algo tan irreal en toda esa situación que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Dio un suspiro, y fijo la mirada a la burdilla, observó el camino de terracería, los pinos, las luces lejanas del pueblo. Había olvidado cómo era todo aquello. Sintió entonces cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. No quería sentirse de esa manera pero la situación no la estaba ayudando: Jamás creyó que volvería a lo que alguna vez llamo su hogar, jamás creyó volvería a estar lo alto del mismo observando aquel paisaje que solía adorar años atrás, cuando el sol caía y todo se teñía de naranja. Y era por eso que ahora la sensación de nostalgia era mucho mayor de lo que alguna vez imaginó podría ser si volvía allí; sin embargo, también sentía alivio, se sentía tranquila de que aquel lugar ya no fuese más su casa, pero sabía que eso no cambiaba en absoluto que seguía bajo el peso de las expectativas de sus padres. Y por el otro lado se encontraba el chico por el que había esperado por tanto tiempo._

 _Todo lo que creyó que no volvería estaba ahí causándole emociones confusas. No sabía si reír, llorar, emocionarse o enojarse…_

— _¡Pacifica, ya lo…!— resonó la voz de Dipper trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. — ¿Pacifica? — Cuestionó preocupado. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que un par de lágrimas amenazaban por escapar. Giro la cabeza a otra dirección y se limpió discretamente estas con las manos. — ¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, es solo que… — respondió una vez que sintió estaba dispuesta. Se volvió a él. — olvídalo, no es nada…_

 _El silencio predomino en la habitación, la música se escuchaba lejos, como una especie de murmullo._

— _Supongo que debe ser raro estar de vuelta en la mansión, ¿No?— soltó el castaño rompiéndolo. Le miró. — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

 _Intercambiaron miradas. Estuvo a punto de soltar que no necesitaba decirle lo que ya sabía, pero en realidad no era así. El Dipper frente suyo no era el mismo de las cartas, sin embargo ambos compartían algo en común: genuino interés._

— _No— dijo sonriendo. — ¿Pudiste enfocar la osa mayor?— cuestionó cambiando de tema._

— _Compruébalo por ti misma._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dipper fijo su mirada en Pacifica, quien observaba en silencio aquella constelación. Trago en seco, nervioso: No estaba seguro si la rubia estaba observando algo o simplemente le estaba siguiendo la corriente. Era difícil saberlo y más difícil preguntarlo, puesto a que momentos atrás Pacifica se había mostrado vulnerable ante él y no supo cómo reaccionar.

En realidad, jamás había sido bueno para confortar a otras personas, o era muy torpe con sus palabras o muy directo. Necesitaba siempre más contexto, y en realidad no estaba seguro de por qué estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar la rubia.

La escena no salía de su cabeza, no podía. Estaba absorto ante la emoción de aquel telescopio tan bueno (el cual no entendía por qué estaba ahí) y aquel cielo tan despejado que cuando se volvió a la chica para mostrarle con orgullo que había logrado enfocar con éxito la constelación, toda la emoción se le fue a los pies. Pacifica estaba ahí, frente a la burdilla, en sus ensoñaciones con los ojos vidriosos, una expresión llena de nostalgia, y las manos apretando el filo del vestido. Cuando lo miro se volvió rápidamente a otra parte, para después tornarse a él fingiendo que se encontraba mejor.

No sabía qué hacer, así que decidió indagar de manera sutil, sin mucho resultado. La chica se encerró por completo en su mundo cuando al atinar el origen de su pesar la invitó a desahogarse obteniendo una negativa y cambio abrupto de conversación.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en pleno silencio, y a diferencia de los anteriores ese era tenso e incómodo.

—Nunca he entendido porque le llaman osa mayor si eso más bien parece un cucharon. — observó la rubia rompiendo lo que ella misma había creado.

Dio un largo suspiro y sonrió, al menos ya estaba hablando.

—Eso es porque solo vemos siete de las veinte, pero cuando unes todas tienen un ligero parecido. — explicó, sin dejar de sonreír. Le hacía gracia que la comparativa de Pacifica fuese la misma que la de los nativo americanos.

—Supongo la osa menor es el mismo caso, entonces.

—Algo así, — respondió sintiéndose inusualmente animado— ¿quieres verla?

—En realidad no, — respondió alzando la vista— ¿qué hay de ti?

—Tal vez la estrella polar, pero en realidad hay otro evento que me gustaría presenciar, solo que faltan algunos días para ello.

— ¿Cuál es?—preguntó poniéndose de pie.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez, desde que se encontraron aquella noche, se mantuvieron fijas la una sobre la otra.

—Aldebarán. — respondió.

— ¿Aldebarán?

—La décimo tercera estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno…

— La más brillante de la constelación del toro, el famoso "ojo rojo". — Le interrumpió. — Supongo que lo que quieres ver es la conjunción de esta con la luna a finales de mes.

El castaño asintió sorprendido ante el comentario tan exacto. Parecía, por lo que había respondido cuando menciono Aldebarán que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

—Justamente escuche sobre el evento hoy en la cafetería. — agregó.

—Así que era eso.

—Sí, por la mañana suelen poner música el radio, pero por la tarde escuchamos las noticias en el televisor portátil de la cocina. — Comentó sentándose a su lado. — No soy fan del cielo nocturno, pero admito que es algo interesante. Al parecer este evento dará como resultado un tono rojizo a la luna, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Deberías pedirle al viejo McGucket prestado el telescopio, seguramente encontrarás un buen punto de observación en la cabaña. — Sugirió. —O bien podrías hacerlo desde aquí.

—No, aquí no. — respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Este lugar es un laberinto, la única manera de que pudiese dar con este sitio de nuevo que tú vinieses conmigo. — exclamó divertido.

—Si McGucket te lo permite, yo estaría encantada de acompañarte.

Se hizo el silencio, como momentos atrás, como había sido toda la noche desde que ella decidió sacarlo de aquel lio y él optó por ir tras ella. Y una vez más sintió aquel escalofrió al notar como el color subía a las mejillas de la rubia, y a su propio rostro.

—Porque claro, no podrías llegar por tu cuenta… — Se apresuró a agregar sin mirarlo.

—Sí, claro… — Agregó él nervioso.

Porque claro, debía ser ese el motivo, no es como si indirectamente él le hubiese sugerido que se volvieran a ver, no era como si ella indirectamente le hubiese dado el sí. Porque claro, Pacifica no podía estar interesada en lo más mínimo… ¿O sí?

—Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero si pudieses me agradaría que me acompañaras… claro, si es que puedes, también. Igual si no…

Levanto la mirada, y para su sorpresa se encontró con la de la rubia, la cual no se apartó. La chica le sonrió tímidamente, a lo cual correspondió.

—Dipper, yo…

"Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you…" Sonó de pronto dándoles un susto a ambos.

—Lo siento, es mi móvil… solo dame un momento… — pidió tomando el teléfono. La mirada de la chica se quedó fija en este, y su rostro hasta ese momento carmesí se tornó pálido.

— ¿Pacifica?

— ¡Lo siento, debo irme! — exclamó echando a correr. — ¡Adiós!

— ¿Pero qué?— soltó aun confuso. — ¡Pacifica, espera…!

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y corrió tras ella, pero para cuando cruzo la puerta y bajo las escaleras se encontró con la habitación vacía.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé ni por donde comenzar, es verano, soy hotelera, ya no sé ni en qué día estoy…**

 **Pero en verdad sé que no tengo perdón y lamento mucho la demora.**

 **En fin, dejando de lado las excusas, agradezco como siempre a los que me leen y comentan, y también a los que solo leen. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, he trabajado mucho en él. También espero tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, este es de propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Corrió las cortinas y no se sorprendió al ver la bruma cubriendo el lago, al igual que las nubes grises sobre las montañas, volviendo difícil distinguir dónde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra. Dejo las cortinas desplegadas, sin embargo no abrió las ventanas. Se quedó un momento de pie, y volvió a contemplar el cielo; durante los últimos días había estado lloviendo durante la madrugada, y aquella mañana no sería la excepción. Se dirigió hacia el tocador, que también fungía como taburete, abrió el cajón y saco su paraguas. Aquel día no llevaría el stick, dudaba los gnomos fuesen a arriesgarse con aquel clima.

Dio un suspiro, no sabía si era por las mañanas frías o por el hecho de no había salido de su casa durante esos últimos tres días, pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para volver al trabajo, sin embargo eso no impidió que tomara una ducha, se vistiera y comenzará a introducir todo lo necesario a su mochila.

Cuando sintió que ya nada faltaba y que podía retirarse, procedió a darse un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo completo: Su rostro estaba excesivamente pálido y su cabello, a pesar de que lo había estado lavando y tratando de la manera correcta, lucia apelmazado. Camino un poco sin dejar de verse en el espejo, al menos ya no cojeaba al andar. Sin embargo, eso no era consuelo para ella. No le gustaba lucir de esa manera.

Generalmente procuraba usar lo más básico de su maquillaje para el trabajo, pero ese día haría la excepción. Se puso un poco de corrector bajo los ojos, después una base en crema y el polvo compacto, aplicó sombra en los parpados, delineador y una capa de rímel, labial de un tono sólido, y finalizó con algo de rubor. Con su cabello no había más remedio, tendría que recogerlo en dona para disimular. Cuando termino se volvió a ver al espejo y se sintió orgullosa con el resultado: lucia más pulcra.

Quitó su mochila del perchero y la colocó sobre ambos hombros, sintiendo algo de dolor al hacerlo. Muchos de los golpes habían desaparecido ya, pero los que le hicieron con la fusta sobre los hombros y en los muslos, esos aún dolían como aquella noche.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, se detuvo un momento para colocarse las botas para la lluvia, y en cuanto terminó, salió rápidamente por la puerta principal, sin despedirse de sus padres (de igual manera estaban tan absortos en los reportes financieros que ni siquiera notaron cuando pasó a su lado), y cerró la puerta precipitadamente.

Comenzó a llover conforme se acercaba al pueblo, por suerte no hacía viento. Al llegar al Greasy's Diner la lluvia había pasado a ser una tormenta, al entrar no le sorprendió ver el lugar vacío. Seco las botas en el tapete y se adentró a la cocina, dejó bajo la barra su mochila, botas y el paraguas, y se apresuró a poner el mandil, para después tomar un trapo y limpiar las mesas.

Cuando llego Linda Susan, había terminado de limpiar las mesas, barrer y ya estaba por trapear los pisos.

—Buenos días— soltó la mujer acercándose a ella.

—Buenos días— replicó dejando de lado su labor.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. — Dijo al tiempo que tomaba el trapeador. — También me encargaré de los baños. — La miro fijamente con el ojo bueno. — ¿Qué tal si vas a la cocina y me ayudas con el café? — Iba a abrir la boca pero la mujer ya había metido la directa. — Gracias, eres un encanto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver un carrito de postres junto a la máquina de café, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia. Colocó agua en el depósito y el café en el filtro, procedió a tomar dos jarras cafeteras y llenarlas en cuanto la maquina comenzó a trabajar. Su labor no terminó ahí, se acercó al extractor y lleno tres jarras con jugo de naranja, las cubrió con plástico y las metió al refrigerador.

Linda Susan hizo aparición justo cuando la rubia termino. Encendió el televisor portátil y después de saltar varias veces los canales optó por dejar el noticiero matutino. Una vez hecho eso, se acercó a la estufa y soltó:

— ¿Desayunaste?

—No— respondió tomando asiento, comenzaban a dolerle las piernas.

— ¿Cómo los prefieres: fritos o revueltos?

—No es necesario. Además es incómodo desayunar aquí, no puedes terminar cuando ya hay una orden que tomar.

—No tendremos clientes hasta que la lluvia pase, así que no deberías preocuparte por ello. — Explicó. — ¿Fritos o revueltos?

—Fritos— respondió. — ¿Café o jugo?

—Bien cargado y sin azúcar, encanto. — Fue la respuesta de la mujer. — Gracias.

Se levantó nuevamente y sacó de la alacena dos platos y dos tazas, también dos juegos de cubiertos. Los colocó sobre la mesa, regreso a la cafetera por una de las jarras de café y lleno ambas tazas, y una vez hecho esto procedió a tomar asiento nuevamente. Linda Susan apareció con sartén y espátula en manos, distribuyo el contenido de la primera sobre los platos, dejo la sartén sobre la estufa y procedió a tomar asiento.

No era la primera vez que tomaban el desayuno juntas, pero tampoco era algo que hiciesen a menudo. Susan tenía la rara manía de ponerle un par de cucharadas de café a sus huevos y luego revolverlos, y al igual que los huevos el estómago de Pacifica se revolvía ante la imagen. Con el tiempo se le hizo costumbre verlo, pero no dejaba de resultarle desagradable. Además de que su conversación era muy limitada, y desde que comprendió cómo funcionaba el empleo, se volvía prácticamente nula.

—Llenaré las salsas y limpiaré la barra. — Dijo la mujer, le miró confundida. Esa iniciativa era rara de su parte. — Hoy limítate a tomar y llevar órdenes, hasta que tu espalda este mejor.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando pero recordó que esa era la excusa que había dado para justificar su ausencia de tres días.

—Sin duda tienes mala suerte con las escaleras, está es la tercera vez que te caes en lo que va del año, ¿no?

—Sí, es la tercera vez. — respondió amargamente.

— ¿Y qué opinas del carrito de postres?— Cuestionó cambiando de tema.

Lo miró, era pequeño, angosto, con dos plantas y un compartimiento para los cubiertos. Sin duda para un lugar como ese era bastante practico, pero ese falso color caoba no le agradaba en absoluto. Además ya tenían la vitrina giratoria (que no importará lo que hiciesen, no giraba y nunca giraría), no entendía el porqué del carrito.

—Es muy práctico, pero no entiendo para qué lo necesitamos. Nuestra especialidad es la comida, no los postres.

Linda Susan sonrió, divertida. Ella solo se limitó a arquear la ceja, simplemente no comprendía aquella mujer. La conversación que zanjada en ese punto, y procedieron a comer en silencio. Al fondo podía escuchar el noticiero con claridad. El alcalde había aprobado un par de leyes nuevas e inaugurado una pista de patinaje, el mal clima amenazaba con continuar, entre otras cosas, nada de su interés en realidad.

— _Y en otras noticias, la conjunción de la luna y la estrella Aldebarán será visible la madrugada de este domingo._ — Anunció Shandra Jiménez _._ Fijo la mirada al televisor, observó con detenimiento las imágenes en la pantalla ejemplificando aquel fenómeno.

" _Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero si pudieses me agradaría que me acompañaras…"_ Las palabras de Dipper resonaron en su cabeza como un eco lejano.

— _Los dos objetos surgirán sobre el horizonte, en dirección Este, después de las 03:30 am. La conjunción se podrá ver desde cualquier país a simple vista…_

No, el cielo nocturno no era lo suyo, pero no le hubiese importado acompañarlo y presenciar aquel suceso a su lado. Y en realidad quería hacerlo, iba a decirle que sí… Pero la alarma de su móvil la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, y al encontrarse no solo con ella, sino también con llamadas pérdidas de sus padres, el pánico la invadió, dejando todo de lado, incluido Dipper, para salir corriendo en busca de Wendy…

Aun podía verla a su lado, encarando a sus padres. Ellos la insultaron de todas las maneras posibles, la acusaron de ser una mala influencia, un caso perdido, lo peor del pueblo, pero la pelirroja ni se inmuto. De hecho le sorprendió la calma que mantuvo frente a ellos, y no solo eso, sino el que se disculpara por haberla llevado a aquel lugar y pidiese no fuesen duros con ella, ya que a fin de cuentas la idea había sido suya. Cuando sus padres se cansaron de todo eso y la obligaron a entrar a la casa, pudo ver como la expresión de la pelirroja se afligía.

Después siguió una de tantas palizas, junto con la misma cantaleta de siempre: No era digna de llevar el apellido Northwest, no con ese comportamiento. Le quitaron el móvil y le dejaron con un vejestorio de emergencia, al cual solo entraban y salían llamadas de su casa y los móviles de sus padres. No supo de nada y de nadie, la confinaron tres días. De igual manera, aunque hubiese querido salir el dolor no le permitía ponerse de pie y andar más allá de la cama al tocador o al baño, por suerte no la mataron de hambre.

Al día siguiente su madre le permitió, muy a su pesar, marcar al trabajo, no salió de ahí y escucho tranquilamente la conversación. Quiso pedirle que le dejara llamar a la pelirroja, pero se retuvo de hacerlo, sabía que la respuesta sería un rotundo no. De igual manera, estaba segura de que Wendy no había ido a buscarla, era consciente de que sus padres no le abrirían la puerta y le colgarían el teléfono.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué está el letrero aun en cerrado y ustedes desayunando tan tranquilamente?— exclamó la profunda y amenazante voz del chef metiéndole un susto a ambas, y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. — ¿Y se puede saber también por qué los baños y la barra no están limpios?

Pacifica dirigió la mirada a la mujer, la cual solo sonrió tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—El aíre debió mover el letrero…— le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Del resto me encargo yo. — Y dicho esto se dirigió a los sanitarios.

—En seguida lleno las salsas y limpió la barra… — exclamó poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado — dijo tomándola por el hombro firmemente— debemos hablar.

—Lo siento, no me expidieron ningún justificante. Solo tengo la receta médica…

—No se trata de eso. — Exclamó, mantuvieron las miradas fijas, y sus piernas temblaron, en parte por el dolor que le infligía estar de pie, también porque ese hombre le imponía temor.

Jamás le había hecho nada, pero era demasiado cortante y serio. No sonreía, no interactuaba más de lo que consideraba necesario, y siempre tenía plasmada una expresión de rotundo odio al mundo en el rostro.

—Lamento no haber llamado antes, no volverá a ocurrir…

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿De qué, entonces?

—Sé que fue una situación extraordinaria, pero debes de atender el teléfono. —Dijo, le miró confundida. — La hija de Manly Dan no paro de preguntar por ti.

— ¿Wendy vino?

—Sí, mañana, tarde y noche la teníamos aquí. Se supone es tu amiga, ¿no? Debiste ser responsable y enviarle un mensaje… Pero supongo tus razones tuviste, en realidad no me concierne. Solo dile que cuando venga no entre directo a la cocina, no podemos trabajar de esa manera.

No quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía imaginarla, entrando como si nada a la cocina, recargándose en la pared junto a la estufa y preguntar: Hey viejo, ¿qué ha sido de Paz?

—Me alegra que al menos a alguien le causara gracia. — Exclamó el chef, borro la sonrisa al instante. — Como sea, hazle saber eso. Por cierto…

— ¿Si?

Quito la mano de su hombro y se dirigió al carrito de postres, lo jaló dejándolo a su lado.

—Hasta que te recuperes trabajaras con esto, Pacifica, te necesito al cien. — Miro el carrito y arqueó la ceja: No sabía si sentirse halagada o molesta por cómo estaba transcurriendo esa conversación. — Eres mi mejor chica.

El chef la miró, después se acercó a la barra, tomó los servilleteros, saleros y floreros que se encontraban sobre esta y los dejo caer sobre el carrito.

—Colócalos en las mesas y cambia el letrero a "Abierto". —Le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. — ¡A trabajar!

—Pues gracias… — soltó con un deje de cinismo. Sin duda jamás entendería a su jefe, y no esperaba hacerlo.

Como Linda Susan había predicho, con la lluvia encima la gente no se dignó a aparecer. No fue hasta el mediodía que una marabunta hambrienta de turistas apareció, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, el carrito fue de mucha ayuda. Se movía rápido y podía llevar varios pedidos sin problema, el resultado de ello fue que los clientes le dieran excelentes propinas. Cuando todo se calmó, Linda Susan le ayudó a recoger todo. Mientras ella llevaba los trastos sucios en el carrito, la mujer se dio a la labor de limpiar las mesas, para después barrer.

Colocó todos los trastos en el lavabo y comenzó a fregarlos cuando escucho la campana de la puerta principal tintinear, más no le dio importancia sino hasta que escucho la puerta de la barra abrirse (era imposible ignorar el sonido de la pesada puerta de madera chocar contra el marco de la misma) y al chef gritar:

— ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que esta área es solo para empleados!?

No ocupaba escuchar más, sabía quién era la persona que se encontraba entre ellos. Dejo los trastos a medias y, quitándose los guantes, se asomó hacía la cocina.

— ¡Pacifica te atenderá en cuanto tome su descanso!— Gruñó el hombre.

— ¿Qué tal si le da su descanso ahora?

—En cuanto sea su hora saldrá.

—Pero el restaurant está vacío, no veo por qué no adelantarlo un poco.

—Ella tiene cosas qué hacer.

—Oh vamos, no es como si no pudiese posponerlo un momento.

—Si con eso te hago salir de aquí… — dio un suspiro para después gritar a todo pulmón. — ¡Pacifica toma tu descanso! — la rubia salió a paso veloz de ahí, la pelirroja le siguió. — ¡Te necesito de vuelta en 20 minutos! — exclamó el chef al otro lado de la barra.

— ¿Qué tal 30 minutos?

— ¡Veinte! — reiteró desde la barra.

Tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas vacías, ambas junto a la ventana, una frente a la otra.

—Deja de hacerlo enojar… — pidió mientras buscaba una posición cómoda.

—Amiga, tu jefe necesita relajarse, se toma todo muy enserio. — dijo tranquilamente. — Hey, Linda Susan. Podrías traernos dos hamburguesas, una de pollo sin cebolla con queso extra y la otra de res con todo, una malteada grande de chocolate y una… ¿soda italiana?— cuestionó volviéndose a ella. Asintió. — Soda italiana de limón con poco jarabe— prosiguió— y una orden grande de papas con chilli, por favor.

—Hamburguesas, malteada, soda italiana y papas grandes con chilli para la mesa cuatro. — exclamó la mujer dejando la orden sobre la barra.

—La malteada de Wendy con chocolate extra, por favor. — Exclamó. — Recuerda que a ellos ocupas mencionárselo.

—Cierto, gracias… — Se volvió a la vitrina giratoria. —Oh, Linda Susan, también agrega una de esas donas rojas rellenas de mermelada, ¡gracias!

— ¿Café?

—Sí, porqué no.

—Claro, hay que agregarle azúcar y cafeína a esa bomba de colesterol y carbohidratos. — soltó arqueando la ceja.

—Lo que no mata te da fuerza, Pacifica.

—Créeme, Wendy, esto hará de todo menos volvernos inmortales. —Dio un largo suspiro, para después mirarle fijamente. — Además no es así, la frase es: Lo que no te mata te hiere de gravedad y te deja tan apaleado, que luego aceptas cualquier maltrato y te dices a ti mismo que eso te fortalece. —La pelirroja la miro fijamente, y por un momento le pareció que la sonrisa en su rostro más que burlona era irónica. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle el por qué, pero Linda Susan hizo aparición justo en ese momento, dejando frente a Wendy el café y la dona rellena. —Pero ya en serio, — comenzó dejando de lado aquello— ¿no es un poco tarde para esto?

—No pienso comerla. — respondió la pelirroja tomándola.

— ¿Entonces para qué la quieres?

—Para esto…— Respondió colocándola tras de sí, sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. — ¿Qué opinas? Es idéntica a la tuya, ¿no?

Ese intento de chiste era terrible, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie y, tomando previamente una servilleta, le quito la dona de la cabeza.

—Sugiero te quedes con la escultura, porque como comediante eres terrible. — Exclamó tomando asiento nuevamente.

—Y sin embargo te hice sonreír.

—Era una sonrisa cínica. Además, la mía es mucho más linda. — Agregó mostrando orgullosa su cabello recogido.

—Pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas, Srita. Modestia.

Siguieron discutiendo un poco al respecto hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por Linda Susan que traía su pedido. La pelirroja procedió a tomar su hamburguesa, retirar la tapa y colocar una generosa cantidad de todas las salsas y condimentos que había sobre la mesa, además de una generosa cantidad de chilli y papas fritas. La rubia, en cambio, tomo unas cuantas papas y una pequeña porción por separado de kétchup, a la hamburguesa no le colocó ningún extra y procedió a comer.

—Nunca he entendido como puedes comer de esa manera. — Le miró fijamente. Mascó sin prisas y tragó despacio. —Yo no puedo imaginarme una hamburguesa sin una generosa cantidad de salsas, debe ser tan insípido.

—No entiendo como tú puedes comer con todo eso dentro de la hamburguesa, debe estar tan saturada de condimentos que pierde el sabor. Además, la textura del pan húmedo me resulta desagradable. — Respondió. Ahora era la pelirroja quien se llevaba un gran bocado. — Prefiero degustar las cosas por separado.

—Eres rara…

—Mira quien lo dice… — Exclamó suprimiendo el deseo de llamarle la atención por hablar con la boca llena. — El queso extra y la carne de pollo bien frita es suficiente para mí, gracias.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada que rezaba: "Tú te lo pierdes" y ella le lanzó una que rezaba: "No me importa" como respuesta. Le miro detenidamente, con las prisas no se había dado cuenta de que Wendy traía los googles aun puestos al igual que su parca verde.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?— Preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que salí? — Inquirió dando otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Una pregunta no se contesta con otra. — Wendy rodo los ojos, ella se limitó a proseguir. — Además, aun traes los googles puestos y la parca que siempre usas cuando vas a hacer un viaje largo. Es sentido común.

—Puede que haya decidido volverlo mi nuevo outfit, pero como siempre tienes razón Sherlock. —Dejo la hamburguesa de lado. — Fui a la ciudad por un set de cuchillas, y aproveche para dejar a Thompson en la central de autobuses.

— ¿Thompson? — Inquirió incrédula. — ¿A dónde fue?

—Consiguió trabajo como mascota de un equipo de pequeñas ligas, comienza mañana.

—Suena tan irreal y sin embargo es tan creíble… — Comentó dando un sorbo a su soda. — Es una lástima el que no nos hubiésemos reunido antes de su partida.

—En realidad… — Comenzó alzando la vista.

— ¿En realidad?— Repitió dándole pie a continuar.

—Sí la hubo, nos reunimos ayer aquí. — Se hizo un breve silencio. — Lo pospusimos lo más que pudimos pero…

—Wendy, está bien. No necesitas excusarte. — Soltó dejando la soda de lado. La miro. — Eso ya estaba previsto, mi accidente no. Debería ser yo la que se disculpe por su ausencia.

—Aun así…

—Además, fue solo Thompson, el resto de la pandilla sigue aquí, al menos hasta que el verano termine…

La pelirroja dirigió la mirada a otra parte, notoriamente incomoda. En ese momento supo que no solo se trataba de Thompson.

—Wendy, ¿qué está pasando?

—Paz, necesito que respires profundamente y que te calmes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Amiga, relájate, no es nada malo.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces sonar así?

—Respira.

Muy a su pesar le hizo caso y siguió la indicación de la pelirroja. Sabía que de no hacerlo ella se cerraría en la banda. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente un par de veces, hasta que sintió que recuperaba un poco la calma, se volvió a su amiga, la cual le sonrió.

— ¿Mejor?— Cuestionó.

—Eso creo…

—Bien… — Comenzó mirándola fijamente. —No es nada que no supiéramos, Paz. Thompson estaba esperando a que le llamaran, pero el trabajo ya tenía tiempo ahí.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Sí, fue muy repentino, lo sé. Yo también me sentí bastante abrumada con la noticia.

—Es difícil creer eso cuando lo dices con tanta tranquilidad.

—La despedida me dio tiempo para asimilarlo… Para asimilar todo.

— ¿Es otra de las razones por la cual volviste?

—Tú y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar como es debido… — Alzó la vista hacía el reloj de pared. — Y no creo que el tiempo que queda nos alcancé para ello…

—Entonces se breve.

—Tambry y Robbie se fueron ayer por la noche. — Soltó. La miro. — Tú sabes, lo de su próxima boda, están en busca de departamentos en otra parte…

—Comprendo… ¿Qué hay de Nate y Lee? — Cuestionó tratando de mantener un tono firme.

—Ellos se fueron en cuanto terminó la reunión… Tú sabes, querían tomar un año sabático recorriendo el país.

—Ya veo… — Soltó con un hilo de voz. No, no era tan cercana a ellos, pero disfrutaba de su presencia. Disfrutaba de sus conversaciones sin sentido que siempre terminaban en carcajadas. Disfrutaba del hecho de la tratasen como una más del montón por más absurdo que pudiese sonar. Trago en seco, sentía que como su cuerpo se tensaba y los ojos le ardían.

—Paz, yo…

—Está bien, Wendy…

—En verdad lo lamento…

—En serio, Wendy, está bien. Déjalo así, no tienes que decir más.

Se miraron fijamente un momento, la pelirroja procedió a ponerse de pie abruptamente sin soltar palabra alguna. No lucia precisamente molesta, pero tampoco feliz. Suspiró.

No, no es que estuviese enojada con Wendy, porque no lo estaba. Estaba enojada con ella misma por no haber estado ahí, por el hecho de que ese verano era una noticia tras otra sin previo aviso, porque Robbie, Tambry, Nate, Lee y Thompson (por más ridículo que sonase) se iban, y porque próximamente Wendy partiría también.

Sí, lo había dicho antes, que se había hecho a la idea de que ella iba y venía todo el tiempo del pueblo, sí, había aceptado que pronto se quedaría de manera indefinida en Nueva York, pero muy en el fondo contaba y deseaba que los demás estuviesen ahí, porque incluso sin Wendy, siempre le saludaban o le dirigían un par de palabras, le hablaban con suma naturalidad. Y aunque fuese ridículo y patético eso era suficiente para ella.

Pero ahora todo mundo se iba, y quien regresaba pronto se iría también. Y aunque ese era el curso natural de las cosas, una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero sobreviviría, ¿no? Sí pudo con la pérdida económica y de estatus, podría con eso, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía peor con el hecho de perder a aquellas personas que con lo que había sentido al perder su estatus?

El sonido de un plato chocando contra la mesa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se dijo a si misma que no llorara por más ganas que tuviese, antes de alzar la vista. Frente a ella había un pastel con un tenedor clavado encima, ambos tenían una ligera escarcha.

— ¿Y esto?— Preguntó.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, saco el móvil de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a ella. Un video mal grabado comenzó a reproducirse.

— _¿Y la pieza de Pacifica?— Se escuchó al fondo la voz de Wendy._

— _Fue la primera que aparte. — Respondió Tambry. — ¿Estás segura que no hay modo de contactarla?_

— _Está castigada._

— _¿Y no fuiste a buscarla?_

— _No me dejaron ni acercarme a su casa._

Pacifica dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja, esta solo se limitó a encoger los hombros. Lo intente y fracasé, era lo que rezaba su expresión.

— _Padres… — Soltó Tambry rodando los ojos._

— _Padres— Respondió Wendy como si eso lo resumiera todo. — Linda Susan, ¿nos ayudas a guardarlo?— Pidió._

 _Las manos de la mujer, llenas de unas extrañas manchas color caoba, aparecieron en la escena tomando la pieza de pastel._

 _Ahora la toma se dirigía a la ventana, la cual tenía diferentes letreros como "Buen viaje", "Vamos a extrañarte", "Buena suerte", "No olvides traernos algo", entre otras._

 _La charla al fondo era como cualquier otra, un sin sentido que terminaba en carcajadas. Poco a poco la cámara se enfocaba en cada uno de los presentes, para su sorpresa también se encontraban Dipper y Mabel en la reunión. La chica estaba bastante animada, lanzando confeti y abrazando a todos, en cambio Dipper lucía distante, estaba ahí, hablando y riendo, pero su mirada estaba en otra parte._

 _Repartieron el resto del pastel, sonó una canción cursi, Nate y Lee comenzaron a dar un discurso de despedida que parecía más bien una rutina cómica, Robbie y Tambry solo se limitaron a decir que los esperaban el 7 de septiembre en la boda, Thompson quiso dar un discurso, pero terminó llorando y abrazando a todos mientras exclamaba lo mucho que los extrañaría._

 _Entonces la pandilla se volvió a la cámara, Tambry fue la primera en hablar:_

— _Paz, en verdad nos hiciste falta, si hubieses estado aquí esto no se habría puesto tan cursi. — Sonrió. — Echaré de menos tus comentarios ácidos._

— _Hey Paz, —soltó Robbie con su eterna actitud de chico cool e indiferente— gracias por la sugerencia, este no se corre. —Acto seguido mostró el delineador de marca que le había regalado._

— _¡Paz, la próxima vez que nos veamos haremos una fiesta de locura, procura no estar castigada para ese entonces!— Exclamaron Nate y Lee._

— _¡Thompson, Thompson, Thompson! — comenzaron a entonar._

 _Thompson entro en una especie de shock y no pudo auricular palabra alguna. Una risotada estallo entre el resto y siguieron gritando su nombre._

— _Ojala hubieses estado aquí…_

La toma se cortó, el pastel seguía congelado, y ella se había quedado sin palabras.

—Dejaron una invitación para ti.

Observo el sobre negro con bordado gótico, el cual se cerraba con un lazo negro con un pequeño broche color rojo. Esa sin duda había sido idea de Robbie.

—Para ese entonces estaré en Nueva York, pero vendré por ti.

—Wendy, en verdad no tenían que tomarse la molestia.

—No fue ninguna molestia.

Le era difícil creer eso, no era cercana a ellos del todo, tanta amabilidad no le parecía lógica.

—Ahora come tu pastel… — Soltó la pelirroja cambiando el tema.

— ¿Acaso quieres que me rompa un diente?— Exclamó levantándolo con el tenedor. —Sigue congelado, parece una paleta.

— ¿Crees que esto cuente como un Cake pop?

—En la idea, quizá, pero está muy lejos de serlo.

—Pero si es pan congelado en un palillo.

—No sé ni por donde comenzar ante ese comentario…

Echaron a reír, como siempre que rompían la tensión. La miro, no podía negarlo, incluso si no le había dejado entrar del todo a su vida, Wendy era su mejor amiga.

— ¡Pacifica a trabajar!— gritó su jefe crispándole los nervios a ambas.

— ¡Ya voy!— respondió de la misma manera.

—Cuando las cosas estén mejor deberíamos reunirnos. — Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie. — Y preferentemente en otro lugar.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, espera a que me den mi paga la próxima semana y veamos una película en tu casa.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. — Tomo sus cosas del perchero. — ¿Para ese entonces te habrán levantado el castigo?

—Eso espero, igual si no, van a realizar un inventario, así que no hay modo de que pueda salir mal.

— Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?

—Lo dice quién va a mi casa a sabiendas de que no la van a dejar entrar…

— ¡Pacifica!— Le llamaron nuevamente.

— ¡Solo cinco más!— Pidió.

— ¡Pero no más y solo está vez!

— ¡Ok!

La pelirroja echó a andar, y ella le siguió. Abrió la puerta y le acompaño hasta la motocicleta.

—La próxima semana, entonces. — Soltó Wendy acomodándose el casco y sobre este los googles. Abrochó la parca.

— ¿Vas de nuevo a la ciudad?

—No, solo de paseo. No pienso salir estos días.

—En cuanto tenga nuevamente mi móvil te mandaré un mensaje.

—Cool.

—Nos vemos, Wendy.

—Cuídate, Paz.

Encendió la motocicleta, estaba a punto de avanzar cuando soltó:

— ¡Wendy!

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Se sentía tan raro decir eso, por favor y gracias no era algo muy común en su vocabulario. Pero en aquel momento necesitaba decirlo, estaba agradecida con ella. Wendy le sonrió.

—No hay de qué, por cierto…

— ¿Sí?

—Deberías deshacer esa enorme rosca que llevas en la cabeza antes de que alguien le vacié café.

—No es mi culpa que tú no tengas el cabello para hacerte algo. — Respondió llevándose las manos a la cintura. La pelirroja echó a reír. — Y haznos un favor, quédate con la escultura, en serio.

—No es mi culpa no tengas sentido del humor. ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos.

Después de aquello volvió al trabajo. Terminó de fregar los trastos (los cuales eran el triple de los que había dejado), ayudo a preparar aderezos, colocó todo lo necesario para la hora de la comida en las mesas y verifico que los jarabes de la máquina de sodas estuviesen llenos y en su sitio; ayudo también a limpiar la barra y algunas mesas, y siguió llevando y trayendo ordenes en su carrito. Faltando escasos veinte minutos para terminar su turno, dio otra pasada a las mesas y barra, también al piso del baño. Recogió el resto de los trastos sucios y estaba por adentrarse a limpiar cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta sonar.

— ¿Northwest, Pacifica?— Inquirió una voz masculina.

A pesar de que la buscaban a ella, tanto el chef como Linda Susan se asomaron.

—Soy yo. — Soltó lanzándoles una mirada rápida.

—Soy de Dave de paquetería FiDix, tengo un paquete para usted de prioridad.

Le miró incrédula. No recordaba haber encargado algo, y si lo hubiese hecho habría pedido fuese con entrega a su domicilio o recogerlo directamente en paquetería.

—Firme aquí, por favor. — Pidió extendiendo la tableta electrónica.

Firmo, poco convencida, y recibido la enorme caja que le extendió. El mensajero salió de ahí, y ella llevo aquella enorme caja junto con el carrito a la cocina.

—Le prometo que no volverá a suceder… — Soltó en cuanto sintió la mirada de su jefe sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué es a todo esto?— Preguntó Linda Susan acercándose.

—Ni idea, no recuerdo haber pedido nada.

— ¿Por qué no revisas de dónde lo envían?

—Estoy en eso… — Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al remitente. El cuerpo se le tensó en cuanto identificó de quien se trataba.

— ¿Tyrone Johnson?— Masculló Linda Susan.

No dijo nada, y aun con el paquete entre sus brazos se adentró a los sanitarios, se encerró en el primero, bajo la tapa y colocando la caja sobre este se dispuso a abrirla.

Había un hermoso vestido vintage, cuello slash, con retazos de color rosa y negro. Posiblemente le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, necesitaba medirlo; había también unas zapatillas negras, unos brazaletes y arracadas a juego. Y al fondo una diminuta caja de terciopelo en forma de corazón color negro.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sabía que abrirlo solo iba a empeorarlo, pero también sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta que no lo hiciera. Aspiró y exhaló profundamente, pero la ansiedad no disminuyo ni un poco, tomo la caja y la abrió.

Sabía lo que era desde antes de abrirlo, sin embargo eso no aminoro su sorpresa y su disgusto.

Era sin duda el anillo más hermoso que había visto; era, de hecho, justo como había dicho que quería que fuese: Una rosa de cuarzo rosa, con pequeños diamantes blancos, el metal era oro y semejaba el tallo con espinas de la flor.

Lo colocó en su dedo anular (el cual ya no llevaba la bandita color rosa, sin embargo aún estaba recuperándose) y lo miro. Era justo de su medida, era justo lo que quería, pero no de la persona que quería que viniera.

Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas, sin embargo no lloró. No podía. Era parte del trato, lo sabía, ella había aceptado le gustase o no. Solo tenía que seguir haciéndose a la idea, era todo lo que le quedaba.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, y luego una mano golpeteando suavemente donde se encontraba encerrada. Se quitó el anillo rápidamente y lo guardo, junto con el resto de las cosas. Secó rápidamente aquellas lágrimas que aún no salían, trago en seco y soltó:

—Ocupado.

— ¿Estás bien?— Fue la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?— Respondió tomando las cosas para después abrir el pestillo.

—Bueno, te pusiste pálida y saliste corriendo de la cocina.

—Yo… —Dio un suspiro. No, simplemente no tenía un buen argumento contra esa lógica. —Me sorprendí, eso es todo.

Salió del baño, se dirigió al espejo y observó su reflejo: Tenía una expresión descompuesta que por más que se esmerase en ocultar la sobrepasaba. Para colmo de males se le había corrido un poco el maquillaje, y el cabello comenzaba a despeinársele.

—Sí aun te sientes mal, puedes pedir más días. —Exclamó Linda Susan extendiéndole una toalla de papel, la tomó. — Es un viejo gruñón pero dudo que te diga que no.

—No necesito más días. — Soltó, aunque en realidad quería decir que no los quería. Prefería estar ahí que en su casa, incluso si implicaba no parar en todo el día.

Humedeció un poco la toalla y se quitó la línea de rímel que se había hecho bajo sus ojos, también el poco labial que sobresalía de las comisuras de sus labios. Soltó su cabello y notó con horror que seguía igual de apelmazado. Suspiró agobiada.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

No le dio tiempo de responder cuando la mujer saco un peine de su mandil y ya estaba desenredando su cabello. Puso atención a sus movimientos desde el espejo, Susan le peinaba tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿Y qué opinas?— Soltó una vez que terminó.

Observo frente al espejo la dona bajo su nuca, y los ligeros mechones que se soltaban sobre sus oídos. Le daban un aspecto más natural y coqueto.

—Te quedo muy bien. — Admitió. — Gracias.

—No hay de qué. — Volvió a guardar el peine en su mandil.

Tomo sus cosas y salieron del baño en silencio, alzó la mirada hacía las ventanas y se encontró con un cielo lluvioso. Vio la caja entre sus manos y se preguntó cómo lograría la grandísima hazaña de llegar a su hogar con la sombrilla entre el cuello y el hombro sin terminar empapada.

Dejo la caja junto a su paraguas, debía terminar lo que había dejado pendiente; pero para su sorpresa, todos los pendientes ya estaban hechos. Sin embargo, no había rastro ni de su jefe ni de Linda Susan. Se adentró hacia el área del fregadero y se encontró a ambos observando lo que acontecía fuera desde la ventanilla de la puerta trasera.

—Se acerca una tormenta, una grande.

—Así parece. — Fue la respuesta de la mujer.

Se acercó a ellos para despedirse, al verla el chef soltó:

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí.

— ¿Necesitas más días?

—No.

—Las veo mañana, entonces. — Sentenció adentrándose a la cocina, dejándolas solas.

—Me encanta lo efusivo que es. Ojala nunca cambie. — Exclamó con ironía, para después darse cuenta que lo había dicho en lugar de pensarlo.

Para su sorpresa la mujer solo sonrió y contestó:

—Encantador, sin duda. — Rieron por lo bajo y salieron de ahí sin prisas.

Fuera el clima solo iba de mal en peor, las nubes grises ya eran negras, el viento mecía violentamente los árboles, y las gotas eran más constantes. En cualquier momento eso se volvería una cortina de agua y viento. A lo lejos, entre las montañas, podía visualizar un par de relámpagos.

— ¿No vienen por ti?— Preguntó Linda Susan. Negó con un ademán. —Sube, te llevo.

Subieron al auto rápidamente, cerraron las puertas y después de un par de ruidos ahogados logró hacerlo avanzar. La calefacción tardo un rato, pero al final encendió; sin embargo, los asientos seguían fríos, al igual que las ventanas y el viento del exterior.

La sensación del aíre caliente sobre su cuerpo era bastante agradable, y a su vez la adormecía. Pero aquel lugar no era el adecuado, así que fijo la mirada al paquete sobre sus piernas, tratando de mantenerse alerta.

Tyrone sin duda se había esforzado, (y sabía que ese había sido él porque tanto su madre como la suya querían que llevará un vestido color hueso bastante formal), pero no le hacía nada de gracia que lo hubiese enviado a su trabajo, de hecho, no entendía el por qué. De igual manera, ya estaba hecho y tendría que llamarle para agradecerle, aprovecharía la oportunidad para reprenderle por aquello. Nadie en el pueblo sabía de su compromiso (a excepción de Wendy), y prefería dejarlo así.

No, él no la avergonzaba, de hecho era un buen partido. No lo decía solo porque se había resignado a la idea del matrimonio, sino porque ya lo había tratado a nivel personal. Durante un tiempo se les volvió costumbre a sus padres el enviarla los fines de semana a la casa de su prometido, y al no quedarle de otra comenzó a convivir con él.

Los días que compartió con él, se dio cuenta de algo, y era el hecho de que se encontraban en la misma situación. Desde el primer día lo supo, cuando su futura suegra, a pesar de estar enfermo, lo obligó a llevarla a recorrer la ciudad. Observo en silencio en esa y varías ocasiones como, cada vez que trataba de protestar ante lo que le imponían, sus progenitores se imponían sobre su voluntad.

Sabía que tanto sus padres como los suyos esperaban lograr que el trato se concretará con esas estadías, y no, no por el hecho de que llegarán a gustarse (porque era consciente de que ambas parejas sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir), sino por el hecho de que, como el par de adolescentes que eran, en algún momento dado se dejarán llevar. Entonces fácilmente podrían unirlos y no había marcha atrás.

Cada vez que eso venía a su mente le daba miedo, era una especulación, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad a pesar de no querer creer eso de sus padres. "Piensa mal y acertarás", le decía su mente cada vez que trataba de descartar aquella idea, "Recuerda el apellido que llevas: Mentiras, traiciones, robo… Es un hecho irrefutable."

Una vez le contó a Wendy sobre ello, más que nada porque le abrumaban aquellas conversaciones que tenía consigo misma. Aun recordaba perfectamente aquella charla.

— _A veces creo que mis padres esperan que entre Tyrone y yo ocurra algo. — Soltó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla._

 _Se encontraban en la recamara de la pelirroja viendo una película titulada "Han regresado y no están solos: El ataque de los signos de exclamación e interrogación". Bueno, en realidad no la estaban viendo, sino burlándose de ella._

 _Wendy bajo el volumen del televisor y se volvió a ella._

— _¿Algo cómo qué?— Preguntó._

— _Tú sabes, algo… — Dijo esperando que comprendiera el tono de sus palabras._

— _¿Qué te enamores de él?_

 _Quiso darse un golpe en la cara, a veces las mejores amigas simplemente no captan las indirectas._

— _Eso no va a pasar…— "Porque a mí me gusta alguien más" deseo agregar, pero se abstuvo. — Tyrone no parece tener ni la menor pizca de interés en mí, y honestamente yo tampoco lo tengo en él. Me agrada, de hecho considero que es un buen partido; me presentó como su prometida con sus compañeros el primer fin de semana que me quede con él._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Simplemente no lo siento, y siento que él no lo siente. Incluso si pasamos la vida juntos es más fácil que lleguemos a un acuerdo a enamorarnos el uno del otro. — Dio un largo y pesado suspiro. —Y es tan obvio que me hace dudar que ese sea el motivo por el cual me hagan pasar tiempo con él._

— _Suponiendo que no fuese ese el motivo, ¿cuál sería?_

 _Titubeó un momento, lo que estaba por decir era delicado. Muy delicado. No quería que Wendy pensará que estaba perdiendo la razón, pero sentía que si no lo externaba eso terminaría pasando._

— _Creo que quieren que… — Se sonrojó. — Creo que quieren que apresuremos las cosas para que no haya modo de que alguno de nosotros se pueda echar atrás._

— _¿Por apresurar las cosas te refieres a…? — Busco las palabras adecuadas. — ¿Volverse íntimos?_

— _Sí, entregarle mi virgo y terminar preñada._

 _Se hizo el silencio. Wendy apago el televisor, cruzó las piernas y se volvió a ella._

— _Amiga, —comenzó— sé que tus padres son muy estrictos y que las decisiones que toman sobre ti de pronto rozan sobre lo maquiavélico, pero, no sé, esto es demasiado. —Intercambiaron miradas. —Sí, son malos, pero no pueden ser tan malos._

 _Se froto las manos, nerviosa. Ya escuchando todo aquello en voz alta se sentía como una locura._

— _Sería ir muy lejos, ¿no crees?_

— _Sí…_

— _Mira, no te pido que te relajes, pero deberías salir y distraerte un rato. — Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro. Cruzaron nuevamente las miradas, la pelirroja le sonrió con ternura. — Todo el estrés de este compromiso te está poniendo paranoica, y es comprensible. Solo no dejes que te gane._

 _Quiso creerle a Wendy, desde lo más profundo de su ser deseo creerle; sin embargo, la señal de alerta seguía en su cabeza. Ella alguna vez lo pensó y lo expresó: No podían ser tan malos. Pero ya no estaba segura, a fin de cuentas, la pelirroja no los conocía como ella lo hacía._

Volvió a la realidad al sentir el rebote del auto al pasar un bache. Dejo de lado aquella conversación, sin embargo ahora era su compromiso lo que estaba presente. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía mal. Era una mezcla entre tristeza y ansiedad que le invadía el cuerpo y le agitaba la respiración. Pensaba en Tyrone y le invadían las ganas de llorar.

Era el horrible paralelismo entre ambos lo que la ponía tan mal. Al igual que a ella sus padres lo movían a su antojo, al igual que ella se sobre esforzaba por demostrarle al mundo todo lo que podía dar… Al igual que ella había dejado cualquier esperanza atrás.

—Hemos llegado. — Anunció Linda Susan trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Contempló el lago, o al menos lo que podía distinguir de este entre la bruma y la cortina de agua que azotaban al pueblo. Pensó en su casa, en que su madre estaría ahí, esperándola. La visualizó en el la salita de estar, mirándose al espejo mientras probaba algún cosmético nuevo.

Se preguntó si lo que Tyrone le envió le resultaría tan hermoso como a ella, pero sacudió la cabeza al instante. Eso nunca iba a pasar.

—La tormenta es bastante fuerte… — Se volvió a la mujer. — ¿Quieres esperar un poco?

—No, no podría. Tienes que volver a casa, tus gatos te esperan. — Comentó. La mujer le miro sorprendida, y era comprensible. Cuando Susan le hablaba de su vida a pesar de escucharla no le seguía la corriente. Entendía el que ella creyese que no le ponía atención. —Y a mí también me están esperando.

—Sí, deben estar ansiosos, a esta hora les doy de comer. — La mujer sonrió, parecía feliz y a la vez aliviada. — Que bueno que haya alguien en casa esperando por ti. Al menos no estarás sola.

Las palabras de Linda Susan eran sinceras, y se sintió mal por ello. Pero ya se había lamentado demasiado, no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo.

—Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana. — Soltó bajando del auto para después andar lo más rápido posible hacía su casa.

Cuando llego a su hogar tenía las botas cubiertas de lodo y parte del vestido empapado. El maquillaje se le estaba corriendo y su paraguas tenía una pequeña apertura provocada por una rama perdida por el viento. Puso las cosas en el piso, se quitó las botas y abrió la puerta. Dejo las botas en la puerta y se adentró con el resto de sus cosas. Justo como había imaginado, se encontró con su madre en la sala de estar, con una taza de té aún caliente, su fiel espejo en mano y varios labiales de tonos diferentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?— Cuestionó.

—Mi vestido de compromiso y anillo, llegaron directo al trabajo. — Respondió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que Tyrone quería sorprenderme.

—Vaya sorpresa. — Soltó con una expresión que denotaba no solo disgusto, sino que consideraba que eso había sido algo de muy mal gusto. — Déjame verlo.

Se acercó a su madre hasta quedar frente a ella, colocó la caja en el piso y comenzó a sacar las cosas.

—Es una fiesta de compromiso, no una fiesta retro. Hablaré con su madre, y compraremos el vestido que desde un principio acordamos debías usar. — Sentenció para después arrojar el vestido al piso como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. — Déjame ver el anillo.

Observó el pequeño estuche de terciopelo al fondo de la caja y titubeó. Le encantaba, era hermoso, no quería que corriese con la misma suerte que el vestido.

—El anillo, Pacifica. — Bufó exasperada.

La saco con sumo cuidado del fondo y la coloco en sus manos, su madre la abrió y observó el anillo. Al verla pudo notar como lo desaprobaba.

—No sé qué creen ustedes dos, pero no esto no es una broma. — La miro. —Pero al menos es Dior. —Fue el único comentario positivo.

Tomo el estuche de terciopelo y lo colocó nuevamente dentro de la caja, al igual que el vestido.

—Ese peinado te hace lucir como una anciana, y el olor a comida barata no ayuda. — Comentó. — Báñate y arréglate como es debido; hablare con la madre de Tyrone, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—Sí, mamá.

Subió a su alcoba, dejo las cosas sobre la cama y mecánicamente se dirigió a la ducha. Sintió el agua helada caer sobre su cuerpo, pero no se inmuto, mientras se jabonaba observó las marcas sobre sus piernas y lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir sobre su espalda. Aun se veían como si estuviesen frescas, y le preocupo que nunca se borraran.

Cuando termino de ducharse, seco su cabello rápidamente y se envolvió en una bata. Se sentía exhausta, solo quería recostarse, pero eso no le fue posible. Al salir del baño se encontró con su madre nuevamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Inquirió temiendo lo peor al verla sacando el vestido de la caja.

—Ponte lo que te enviaron y ve a la sala. — Miro a su progenitora aun sin entender que es lo que trataba de hacer. — Necesito enviar una foto tuya con este horror.

— ¿Y qué hay del otro vestido?

—Solo hazlo, Pacifica, apresúrate. — Ordenó. — Y después hablaremos de una dieta, este vestido es una talla más grande de lo que eras el año pasado.

No quiso indagar más, no deseo preguntar más, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se comenzaba a cuestionar si era realmente necesario comprenderlo.

Se vistió y acicaló lo más rápido que se podía permitir. Acomodo su cabello de tal manera que cubriese las marcas sobre sus hombros y espalda. Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, y se dirigió a la sala.

—Ven aquí. — Le pidió su madre al verla.

Se acercó a ella, la mujer le tomo por los hombros y la obligo a sentarse. Rápidamente comenzó a maquillarla, le coloco un pequeño adorno sobre el cabello y le roció un poco de perfume. La tomó por la muñeca y, una vez que se puso de pie, la llevo a la esquina junto a la chimenea.

Su madre la miro de pies a cabeza, poco convencida, pero al parecer satisfecha por lo que ella había hecho. Con la mirada le indicó que tomase asiento sobre el sofá de cuero que se encontraba en contra esquina de la chimenea, lo hizo sin chistar, cruzando un pie tras el tobillo del otro, completamente erguida, con la barbilla recta, la mirada al frente y las manos una sobre la otra a la altura de las rodillas; como solía hacerlo para los concursos de belleza en los que siempre la inscribían.

—Trata de mostrar un poco de alegría, —pidió— luces bastante estática.

Sonrió, una sonrisa a medias. En realidad no podía dar algo mejor, no estaba segura de a qué se refería con mostrar alegría, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su matrimonio arreglado. Su madre le miro, y suavizó su expresión.

—Sé que esa familia no se encuentra a nuestra altura, pero al menos trata de sentirte convencida de que es así. — Dijo en un tono afable, como si su lado materno volviese a ella. —Recuerda que este es otro paso más para que podamos recuperar lo que hemos perdido. El que todo quede entre ambas familias es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

No, su madre jamás actuaría como eso, y en realidad poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que no podía esperar eso de ella. A fin de cuentas su padre la había ganado en un concurso de Yates, ella era una esposa trofeo: Carilinda, sonrisa eterna, apariencia perfecta.

Dio un suspiro y pensó en algo que realmente le hiciera feliz, para ver si conseguía demostrar al menos un poco lo que ella esperaba que externara. Pensó en Dipper que seguramente andaba por el pueblo, paseando entre todos aquellos fenómenos que habitaban el pueblo, pensó en Wendy que seguramente se encontraba esculpiendo algo nuevo, en la pandilla que comenzaba su vida lejos de Gravity Falls. Sonrió, y su madre lució más convencida, comenzó a tomarle un par de fotos desde diferentes ángulos, y mientras lo hacía ella siguió pensando.

En realidad lo entendía, pero no le interesaba. No, si lo pensaba con calma, por más que comprendiese el porqué de la situación, a ella ya no le importaba volver a tener todo aquello. De hecho, era feliz con lo que tenía ahora aunque no lo pareciera. Sí, su trabajo era horrible, pero su jefe y Linda Susan no eran malos con ella, se podría decir que incluso les importaba un poco. Le gustaba el salir con Wendy, charlar y ver películas con ella, incluso si la pelirroja de vez en cuando le tomaba el pelo. Le agradaba la pandilla, le agradaba que la tratasen como a una más del grupo.

Le hizo gracia que antes quisiese destacar (y bueno, aun quería hacerlo), pero que le gustase el estar iguales con las personas con las que más convivía. Era más bien la sensación de normalidad que le daban, de que las cosas eran tranquilas y estaban bien. De que era ella misma entre el resto y ellos aceptaban aquello sin poner sus expectativas sobre ella.

—Con esto es suficiente. — Anunció. — Cuando llegue tú nuevo vestido lo haremos de nuevo, claro, con Tyrone presente. —Así que de eso se trataba, una foto de presentación.

Se puso de pie junto a su madre y observaron las fotos a la par. Aquella vestimenta desentonaba por completo con aquel fondo ostentoso, pero le combinaba perfectamente.

—Sé que es un gran sacrificio, Pacifica. —Soltó la mujer trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. —Pero créeme, cuando lo tengas todo te darás cuenta de que valió la pena.

—Sí, mamá.

—Ahora ve y cámbiate, no creo poder soportar ni un minuto más viendo ese vestido.

Subió nuevamente y se encerró en su alcoba. Se sacó el vestido y volvió a ponerlo dentro de la caja, el anillo lo dejo en su mano, era demasiado hermoso como para no usarlo. Debía llamar a Tyrone y agradecerle aquello, y también retarlo por haberlo hecho de aquella manera.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, su madre se encontraba aun ahí.

— ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? — Preguntó de manera sumisa.

—Depende, ¿a dónde vas a llamar?

Pensó bien qué palabras utilizar antes de responder.

—Consideré prudente llamar a casa de Tyrone para discutir los pros y contras del paquete que envió.

Su madre le miró fijamente y le sostuvo la mirada un momento, después se volvió al espejo y antes de aplicarse otra capa de labial soltó:

—Ya hable con la señora Johnson al respecto, ella se encargará del resto. — Comenzó a aplicar un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas. — Recuerda que él debe buscarte a ti, no tú a él.

—Comprendo, mamá. Gracias.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, y se volvió un par de veces a su madre que se encontraba sumergida en sus asuntos. Miro el reloj, su padre no regresaría hasta el anochecer. Dio un pesado suspiro, sabía lo que implicaba pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él. Camino de puntitas hasta la alcoba de sus padres, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y miro su móvil sobre el buró junto a la cama. Dejo la puerta abierta, para escuchar en caso de que su madre decidiera subir, y se adentró a la habitación para tomarlo.

Lo encendió, y se sintió desesperada al darse cuenta de que este no era tan rápido como recordaba. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a funcionar de la manera debida, busco entre los contactos a su prometido y le marcó. Fue al segundo timbre que contestó:

— ¿Pacifica? — Inquirió al otro lado de la linea una voz confundida.

—Hola Tyrone.

— ¿Por qué me estás llamando? ¿No sé supone que debe ser el chico quien busque a la chica y no viceversa?

—Vaya, parece que alguien ha estado repasando lecciones de modales del siglo pasado.

—Bueno, — soltó— estoy comprometido con una señorita bastante estricta respecto a lo que modales refiere. Así que debo atiborrarme la cabeza de información inútil para no despertar su ira.

—Suena como una chica encantadora, deberías presentármela la próxima vez que te visite.

—Claro, podríamos ir los tres a dar un paseo en el parque.

Echaron a reír, Tyrone era tonto, pero su sentido del humor era tan cínico como el suyo y eso le agradaba bastante.

—Pero ya en serio, Paz. — Exclamó. — Esto es nuevo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, resulta que alguien envió un hermoso vestido y anillos a mi trabajo, en lugar de enviarlos a casa, y mi madre se mostró bastante disgustada al saber de ello.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, de igual manera se hubiese disgustado cuando llegase a tu casa y notará que no era ese horrendo vestido blanco y anillo sin gracia que tanto le fascino a ella como a mi madre.

—Era color hueso. — Aclaró.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Que la tonalidad asemeja el color de un hueso.

— ¿No es eso un tanto espeluznante?

—No tanto como mi madre sin maquillaje. — Escuchó reír al chico al otro lado de la linea, sin embargo seguía atenta a cualquier sonido externo. — Como sea, no tengo tiempo para bromear.

— ¿Otra vez te castigaron?

—Sí.

—Y estás usando el teléfono a escondidas, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ty!

—Ok, ok, bromas después, pero en serio, ten cuidado.

—Tranquilo, estoy al tanto de todo. — Soltó sin despegar la vista de la puerta. — ¿Por qué lo enviaste al trabajo?

—Bueno, Paz, no es ningún secreto que a tus padres no les iba a parecer que te enviará lo que tú realmente querías en lugar de lo que ellos y los míos querían. No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tu casa, pero en la mía lo que no les gusta aunque lo haya comprado se va a la basura.

—Ay, Ty, de igual manera no voy a poder usarlo.

—Lo sé, pero lo querías, ¿no?

—Sí, desde que lo vi en el escaparate me encanto.

— ¿Te van a dejar conservarlo?

—Eso espero, pero para la fiesta de compromiso lo dudo. — Sonrió resignada. — De igual manera te lo agradezco, es perfecto, al igual que el anillo. ¿Quién diría que pones atención a lo que te digo?

—Haces que suene como si fuese un terrible prometido.

—Nah, no puedo decir que eres el príncipe azul, pero tampoco eres un sapo.

—No sé si enojarme o sentirme halagado.

—Haz lo que consideres conveniente.

—Eres un encanto, Paz, ¿alguna vez te lo han dicho?

—No ocupan decirlo, yo lo sé.

—Miss Modestia 2019, señores.

Echó a reír, comenzaba a comprender porque Wendy congenió tan rápidamente con Tyrone cuando se lo presentó.

—En fin, solo llamaba para eso, nos vemos en la fiesta de compromiso…

— ¡Paz, espera!— Pidió de golpe.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Inquirió curiosa ante aquel abrupto.

—Yo…

— ¿Tú?

—Ayer mi equipo tuvo un partido amistoso con el equipo de otra escuela.

— ¿Y?— Cuestionó indicándole que continuara, mientras trataba de entender porque le pidió que esperara para decirle algo tan banal.

—Había una chica entre el público, — frunció el entrecejo, aun sin entender— ella se parecía mucho a ti. Cabello rubio, flequillo, de rosa. Por un momento creí que eras tú.

— ¿En serio? Tal vez tengo un clon.

—Quizá. — Suspiró. — Pero en verdad que se parecía a ti, como no tienes idea. Y al verla no pude evitar pensar…

— ¿Pensar en qué? — Inquirió. En realidad quería decirle: "¿Piensas?", pero sabía que si seguían bromeando esa conversación jamás terminaría.

—Es muy loco, pero pensé que me hubiese gustado que estuvieses aquí, viéndome desde las gradas. — Se quedó en silenció, no esperaba eso. Sintió como el pecho se le estrujaba un poco. Tyrone continúo. — Y que después del juego fuésemos por un helado y a dar una vuelta como en ocasiones anteriores…

—Bueno, — comenzó sintiéndose nerviosa— puede que cualquier fin de semana me manden y vayamos por un helado, como siempre.

—Y sentí… — Dijo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. — Sé que es muy loco, pero sentí que me hacías mucha falta, Paz…

—Tyrone, la fiesta de compromiso te tiene tan alterado como a mí. Necesitas desahogarte, lo entiendo. Cuando tenga mi móvil de vuelta hablemos con calma…

—Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti.

Sintió una terrible tensión sobre los hombros y un nudo en el estómago. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. La respiración también se le agito.

— ¿Paz?

—Ay Tyrone, — comenzó sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas—tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

* * *

 **Wow, simplemente wow. Este capítulo fue demasiado para mí. Cada vez que le avanzaba sentía como los hombros se me tensaban a un punto en que comenzaba a dolerme. Y ahora me siento aliviada de terminar, pero la tensión sigue ahí, en fin.**

 **La próxima parte es el punto de vista de Dipper, espero avanzarlo en la brevedad. Y actualizar a finales de septiembre.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen, y a quienes me leen y comentan (sus comentarios me dan muchos ánimos, gracias) y también a quienes agregan las historia a favoritos y seguir. Me alegra saber que les guste y les incite a seguir leyendo.**

 **Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ryna por apoyarme con el fic, gracias nena, eres lo máximo.**

 **Sin más que decir, les deseo un excelente fin de semana. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
